A war of the Icy Sea
by thunder child 14
Summary: Pressed into service in WW2, HMS Norway, a British Great War era battle cruiser is steaming in full retreat from German Battleships. The Norway's commanding officer, heads the Norway into a storm for cover. it emerges somewhere else. Follow the adventures of the Crew of HMS Norway as they are thrown into a new war where much more than freedom is at stake. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 1**_

Pressed into service in WW2, HMS Norway, a British Great War era battle cruiser is steaming in full retreat from German Battleships. The Norway's commanding officer, Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald heads the Norway into a snow storm for cover and it emerges somewhere else.

The radios don't work, there seems to be sailing ships everywhere and creatures previously thought to be myth are spotted! The Allied and Axis forces haven't been created but two kingdoms have. And they are at war.

With the Norway's weaponry, the balance of power could be changed. Now McDonald and his crew will have to decide which kingdom to support because the kingdom they choose will be victorious.

Chapter one, the chase

The sun barely penetrated the low lying grey clouds, making the sea a cold iron grey. Everything seemed at peace, until the white bow wave of a very large ship cut through the water. This ship was HMS Norway, the second most famous ship in the British Royal Navy. She was a WW1 era battle cruiser of the same class as the former HMS Hood but since the latter's sinking, the Norway was the sole survivor of her class.

She had a very active war, participating in many a battle including the hunt for the Bismarck. Norway was to sail with Hood and Prince of Wales but problems with the Aging ship's engines forced her to delay setting sail. But when the Bismarck was finally cornered, the attacking British fleet made sure to save the final few shots for the Norway since the Hood was her sister ship and it was very rare to see the two ships apart.

After that fight, Norway underwent lots of modifications to bring her up to modern standards including thicker armour and an augmented Anti-Aircraft Battery. Her main armament of 8 15 inch guns in four twin gun turrets had been replaced with newer, more accurate ones and its seaplane had been replaced with an old Fairey Swordfish biplane equipped with floats.

On this voyage the Norway had been up in the arctic, hunting for the German Battleship DKM Tirpitz and had been relieved by a more modern King George V class Battleship so the Norway could sail back to harbour and let her crew have some much needed shore leave.

Everyone was tired, none more so than Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald, the Norway's commanding officer. He was a very young man at 21 years of age. The youngest captain of a capital ship in the royal navy no less. He wasn't an imposing man at 5ft 10' but his short brown hair and tired Milk Chocolate coloured eyes gave an impression that he had seen a lot more action than a man his age should have ever seen.

He had been in command for only a few months and was becoming very popular amongst the crew. At first, Alexander had hoped for a posting to a Sleek, new King George V class Battleship maybe as a gunnery officer. It came as a surprise though when he was given a command. Not the new battleships he had hoped for but it was one of the most famous ships in the world!

Alexander sighed to himself as he watched the bow of the Norway battle through the sea's swell. His hand grasped at the piping hot mug of tea in his hands. The clock ticked rhythmically behind him.

But as Alexander was about to turn and exit the bridge the intercom crackled.

"Bridge, this is radar. I have a large contact bearing down on us at high speed, coming in on the port quarter!"

Alexander took out his binoculars and pointed them in the direction the Radar had specified. Yes, there was a contact on the horizon and it was bearing down on them fast!

"Increase speed by 6 knots" Alexander ordered.

"Aye sir" the helmsman replied as he moved the engine telegraphs higher in speed.

The deck quivered as the turbines increased in speed, forcing the Norway to accelerate. The distant ship drew closer and closer. Until the unmistakable shape of a Bismarck class Battleship drew into view!

"Sound General Quarters" Alexander ordered. But even as the general alarm sounded, he knew that it was unlikely for the Norway to escape this fight afloat.

As the German Battleship drew closer, Alexander pointed to it and said "That Gentlemen is the Berlin."

"How do you know that sir?" Lieutenant Davies, the Norway's second in command asked.

Alexander smiled before he said "see that bulge in her B turret? I know it's her because of that bulge which was caused by a turret explosion"

Just as he said that the guns on the Berlin turned to face the Norway!

"Bring all turrets to bear and open fire!" Alexander ordered with a grim smile on his face.

As the Norway's gun turrets turned to face the Berlin, Alexander said quietly to himself "This war isn't finished yet"

The Berlin fired her guns first but the first salvo went wide and created huge splashes in front of the Norway's bow. Norway's guns replied and they got better luck with accuracy. Norway's first shells slammed into the Berlin creating several huge holes in its upper structure. The two adversaries kept on pounding away at each other but the Berlin was far more modern and her crew were fresh and the best in the German Navy. Despite this, the Norway kept on firing, having taken many more hits than the Hood during her fight with Bismarck.

The German's on the Berlin knew that Norway couldn't last much longer but salvation for the Norway was about to appear out of the blue.

"Sir, Lookouts report that they have sighted a large snow storm to the west!" Davies yelled over the noise of the battle.

Alexander knew that this was the Norway's only chance of survival.

"Helm, head for that snow storm, all ahead flank" Alexander ordered.

The Norway lurched around and made its desperate charge towards the storm. Smoke began billowing in huge quantities from the twin funnels in order to cover her tracks. Berlin followed but her engines had been hit by a stray shell from Norway's first few salvoes so it couldn't keep up with the Norway easily. Shells fell close behind the Norway as it sailed headlong into the storm.

But this was no ordinary snowstorm, Alexander and all of the crew knew this as soon as the Norway ploughed into the storm. The snowflakes just hung there in the sky, they did gather on the deck of the Norway but apart from that, they were very different. For starters the snowflakes were a sort of minty green!

"What the Hell?" Davies exclaimed.

"You can say that again" Alexander agreed.

Now the only noise was the steady crashing of the water against the hull as the Battle Cruiser charged forwards like a charging rhino. But then as soon as the snowstorm had started, it stopped!

Instead of a cold grey sky, the sun now shone brightly down in a bright blue sky with little clouds!

Alexander was very suspicious now as was Davies, but luckily there was no sign of the Berlin anywhere.

"What just happened back there?" Alexander asked himself as he looked out over the port bridge wing at the repair gangs who were currently repairing the damage caused by the Berlin's shells.

"I want a report from all stations" Alexander said to Davies who hurried off to get said report.

Something was wrong, Alexander could feel it in his bones but he wasn't sure just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 2**_

Chapter 2, first sights

The air in the bridge was tense ever since the Norway sailed through the snow storm. The crew had secured from Battle Stations but had gone to condition three, this meant that even though there was no battle expected half of the weapons were to be manned at all times.

Most of the repairs were complete now and Alexander was speaking to the commander of each station on the Norway to see if there were any areas of concern.

"So you are saying that we don't have any radio contact whatsoever?" Alexander asked Petty Officer Collins, the commander of the radio room.

"None whatsoever sir. We only have our Emergency wireless and Morse Lamps" Collins replied.

"But we do have all of our weapons so we can still kick the enemy's backside" Gunnery officer Richardson added.

"Supplies will hold up for the time being sir but we will need to find a port within 2 weeks or we will have to severely ration the food that is given out" Supply Officer Sampson added.

"Well, at the very least we can still function as a Battle Cruiser of His Majesty's Navy for the time being" Alexander thought to himself.

"Very Well, you are all dismissed" He said to the officers and they all left without a word.

Davies passed the officers as they left the bridge. He looked at Alexander with concern.

"You alright sir?" He asked.

Alexander turned to look at Davies and Davies could see that Alexander was stressed.

"Something's up Davies, I can feel it" Alexander said.

Davies had little time to reply before the lookout started yelling down his voice pipe down to the bridge.

"Surface Contact bearing 227, just on the horizon sir!"

Davies ran over to the voice pipe and said "Any specifics?"

"Uh, not much but from what I can see, it has sails sir and lots of them!" The Lookout replied.

"There aren't supposed to be any sailing ships in this vicinity" Alexander said in confusion.

"What should we do sir?" Davies asked.

Alexander smiled before he said "We're gonna have to check it out"

Davies nodded before he barked commands to the helmsman.

"Helm, 20 degree left rudder, heading 227, increase speed to two thirds"

"Aye sir" The Helmsman replied.

Little did Alexander or any of the crew knows, was that that ship they were heading for would change things forever.

**Arrendelle Royal Navy Transport Vessel Spirit of Arrendelle.**

**Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff on board. **

**5 days out from Arrendelle.**

Princess Anna of Arrendelle was bored. Even with her husband on-board with her, the voyage on the Spirit of Arrendelle to Corona had been a very boring one. Yeah sure, meeting Princess Rapunzel and her husband Eugene Fitzherbert had been fun but that had been overshadowed by one thing. Anna and Kristoff had been sent by Anna's sister, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle as a Diplomatic journey to their closest Allies. The reason, Wesleton had been at war with Arrendelle for at least 6 months now and casualties were running high on both sides. Anna and Kristoff had set out to Corona to negotiate the amount of Military and Economic Aid to be sent to Arrendelle. The Spirit of Arrendelle might not have been the best choice for this journey but the Pride of Arrendelle, the Spirit's much faster sister ship was undergoing repairs.

Anna strolled along the deck, casually throwing brief glances out at the bright blue sea. When all of a sudden, she saw a patch of smoke on the horizon. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out what it was.

"Kristoff, come have a look at this!" Anna called out.

Kristoff walked over to where Anna was standing and looked where the Princess was pointing.

"What is that thing?" Anna asked aloud.

"I have no idea, but it is coming this way" Kristoff replied.

"Can you see anything in the direction of that smoke?" Anna yelled to the lookout on the top mast.

The lookout peered at the smoke and what he said, shocked everyone.

"I think it is a ship, but it doesn't look like any ship I have ever seen!"

The Smoke came closer and closer and the outline of a ship much bigger than the Spirit of Arrendelle came into focus.

As it drew closer, Anna, Kristoff and all of the Spirit's crew gasped. The smoking ship was huge, bigger than the spires on Elsa's ice castle, grey metal covered every inch of the hull and it bristled with huge weapons. Two large pipes lay on the Smoking ship's back and they were pouring out smoke. The Number '52' was painted in small, white letters on the Ship's bow.

"Now that is huge!" Anna exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Could it be one of ours?" one of the Crew asked another.

"Nah, it ain't one of ours or our Allies'."

"But it can't be the enemy or it would have attacked us by now!"

Several figures on the smoking ship now looked at the Spirit. One was dressed in what looked like the Naval Uniform of a ship's Commanding officer. Anna couldn't see much of him, but he did look around Elsa's age.

But then, before anyone could try and send a message to the strange ship, the Commanding officer turned and said something to someone hidden inside the ship and just like magic, the Smoking ship charged off!

"What was that?" Kristoff said in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 3**_

Chapter 3, the Rescue

**2 days after the Norway encountered the Spirit of Arrendelle**

The Norway continued to steam through the waves at a leisurely 18 knots. The ship was still buzzing with confusion and excitement as the Crew discussed the mysterious Sailing Ship that they encountered only 2 days previously. Alexander was curious too but he had a Battle Cruiser to command so he had no time for idle gossip. As usual, he strolled across the deck, checking on the crew and making sure nothing could go wrong. But the sailing ship was on his mind, no matter how small that thought was.

As he strolled back onto the bridge, he nodded with a smile at Davies and looked out at the horizon. But as he looked, he saw a patch of smoke!

"Davies, you see that smoke on the horizon?" Alexander asked.

"Only when you pointed it out sir" Davies replied.

Alexander's eyes narrowed as he looked through his binoculars at the smoke. He could barely see the tops of masts but that was about it.

Turning to Davies, he said "Launch the Recon Plane and get it to find out where that smoke is coming from. We will follow"

Davies nodded and proceeded to order the crew to carry out Alexander's instructions. The Swordfish Floatplane launched, filling the air with the loud Buzzing of its radial engine. The Norway turned to follow the Plane.

"Sir, this is Recon Plane. That source of smoke you saw, it seems to be coming from a naval battle between several little sailing ships and one large sailing ship" the Plane radioed.

That perked Alexander's interest greatly.

"Any specifics on the large sailing ship?" he asked.

"From what we can see sir, that large sailing ship looks exactly like the one that we encountered two days ago" The Plane radioed back.

"Stay over the area for as long as you can but don't draw any attention to yourself. We're coming" Alexander replied.

Tension mounted like pressure on the turbines as the Norway sped to within proper visual range of the sailing vessels.

Davies took a quick glance through his binoculars and when he spoke to Alexander, his face was pale.

"Sir, the Recon Plane's right. It is that large sailing vessel we encountered two days ago!" He said with a shaky voice.

Alexander nodded before he said "Don't do anything just yet."

"But sir! How can we not take sides?" Davies protested.

Just as he said that, one of the smaller sailing vessels turned towards the Norway!

It ran up flags from its masts saying "Heave to or we fire!"

(A.N Heave to means stop)

Alexander then decided what was to be done.

"Go to Battle Stations!" He ordered.

The sound of the General Alarm rang throughout the ship as men rushed to their posts, shells were loaded into the guns and now the gunners were awaiting the order to fire.

The small sailing vessel then turned to present its full broadside of guns. Before anyone could do anything, the sailing vessel opened fire. The ten twelve pounder cannon balls flew through the air and bounced right off the Norway's armour!

"I guess that shows who we shoot at" Davies said.

Alexander smiled as he spoke into the microphone that connected to all weapons stations.

"Engage and destroy all of the smaller sailing ships"

The main gun turrets swung around to face the smaller sailing ships and the 8 15 inch guns opened fire with a loud BOOM! The High explosive shells flew through the air and exploded as soon as they hit the small sailing ship that fired at the Norway, turning it from a ship to a barely recognisable mess of wood, metal and Canvas.

Princess Anna genuinely thought that she was going to die. The crew of the Spirit of Arrendelle fought bravely but everyone knew it was a hopeless fight. Hope seemed lost, until a loud BOOM filled the air and one of the attacking Wesleton ships exploded!

"What was that?" someone cried out.

The sound of water rushing passing a hull reached Anna's ears and a sight that brought fear and joy to her heart met her eyes.

"IT'S THE SMOKING SHIP!" Anna yelled as the ship turned several mounted guns to point at another of the Wesleton sailing ships. The smoking ship's guns fired again and turned another Wesleton ship into fragments. The Smoking ship turned around as if it had heard Anna's shouts and fired its huge guns at the third and only remaining Wesleton ship. But the captain of this ship was very smart indeed. The Wesleton ship nimbly avoided the Smoking ship's attack and came very close to the Spirit of Arrendelle.

"Prepare to repel boarders!" the Spirits captain shouted.

He was right, all of a sudden; a huge hoard of Wesleton Troops came flying over the side of the Spirit and began to engage the Spirits crew in fighting.

Rushing to avoid being attacked by the Wesleton Troops, Anna began to climb up one of the masts with Kristoff close behind. As they climbed, the Smoking ship turned to present its full broadside of weapons and instead of the huge guns firing, hundreds of tiny little guns began rattling loudly, spitting thousands upon thousands of little hypersonic needles. Anna and Kristoff watched from the safety of the crow's nest as the Spirit's crew with help from the Smoking ship, quickly cut down all of the Wesleton Soldiers.

By the time the smoke had cleared, the sole remaining Wesleton ship was nowhere to be seen. The Smoking ship slowly came alongside the Spirit and settled into a guarding position on the Spirit's port flank.

The Battle had been brief for the crew of HMS Norway, but everyone knew that the danger wasn't far away. The Recon Plane had been picked up as soon as it had landed and now it was dark and wreckage from the Large Sailing Ship was being cleared. To aid them, the Norway's searchlights were now lighting up the night sky. Alexander had delayed using them, thinking that the Sailing ship's crew might think it was some unwholesome act on Norway's part.

The crew of the sailing ship were busy treating the wounded also. The Norway's doctor had requested to go over to the sailing ship to see if he could help but Alexander had decided they should wait until the next day to send anyone across. Right now, Alexander was sitting on his desk chair in his cabin. Thinking about the day's events. It was then he decided, tomorrow he would go over to the sailing ship. Tomorrow, he would meet the people who he and his ship saved.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 4**_

**The day after HMS Norway came to the rescue of the Spirit of Arrendelle.**

The sun rose upon HMS Norway and Spirit of Arrendelle. The Spirit had managed to get its spare sails up and was plodding along at a leisurely 5 knots. The Norway sailed in a guarding position. Not a hint of smoke curling out of the funnels. Everyone on-board the Spirit watched as the Norway sailed protectively ahead and to the left of the Spirit. Princess Anna was as curious as any.

But as she watched, a small boat lowered from the Norway's side!

"The smoking ship is lowering a boat!" she warned the Spirit's captain.

But as the small boat lowered from the Norway's side approached the Spirit. Anna recognised one of the men who had been watching the Battle against the Wesleton ships! Alexander watched as the Spirit drew closer as well. His heart pounded like the Anti-Aircraft guns during an air attack. Medical Officer Harper was with Alexander as well as Davies. All three had Webley revolvers with the .455 ammunition. Even with the revolvers, all three officers knew that it was an unlikely chance they would win in just a pistol duel. So the gunners on the Norway were instructed to open fire if they heard the Webleys going off. Eventually, the small motor boat drew alongside the Spirit of Arrendelle.

Someone threw a ladder over the side of the Spirit and Alexander began to scale the ladder. It was quite a strenuous task but eventually he managed to climb onto the deck of the Spirit. As per naval tradition, he turned on the spot to salute the flag and then turned back to the gathered crew. One of them, a woman with coppery coloured hair in twin pigtails seemed to be of a much higher rank than any of the others so Alexander saluted her as well.

"Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald of the Royal Navy, Commanding officer of the Battle Cruiser HMS Norway, requesting permission to come aboard" Alexander said in a well-rehearsed, clipped tone.

Harper and Davies climbed onto the deck of the Spirit as well.

Princess Anna watched the three men from the Smoking Ship stood there before her. The language they spoke confused everyone on the ship except her. Only Royals knew how to speak in that language and Kristoff hadn't begun his lessons in that yet.

So hesitantly, she stepped forwards, Kristoff and a few guards close behind.

"Um, Permission Granted?" Anna replied.

Alexander smiled at the Princess warmly and shook her outstretched hand.

"On Behalf of everyone here on the Spirit of Arrendelle, Thank you for rescuing us back there" Anna said nervously, well she had a good reason to be. She was in the presence of the commanding officer of the smoking ship.

"It's nothing really. It's what we do" Alexander replied with a smile.

"Who are these?" Anna asked, gesturing to Harper and Davies.

"This is Lieutenant Davies; my second in command and this is Medical Officer Harper. He wanted to come aboard and help out with the wounded if possible" Alexander replied whilst gesturing to Harper and Davies in turn.

Anna nodded and clicked her fingers, the Spirit's medical officer stepped forwards and showed Harper over to where the Wounded were being kept below decks. Once Harper was below deck, Anna introduced Kristoff and the others on-board the Spirit of Arrendelle to Alexander and Davies.

The two officers were shown round every nook and cranny of the Spirit of Arrendelle. But once the tour was over, Anna, Kristoff, Davies and Alexander sat down in Anna's oversized cabin to discuss what was to happen next.

Anna translated what Alexander and Davies said to Kristoff so he knew what was going on.

"As you can see, our ship is badly damaged and we couldn't possibly survive another assault by the enemy" Anna said all business like now.

"Indeed" Alexander agreed.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would like your Vessel the Norway to escort us the rest of the way to Arrendelle" Anna replied.

Alexander and Davies just furrowed their brows. They had never heard of Arrendelle before in their entire lives.

"We've never heard of Arrendelle!" Davies exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Where have you been living?" Anna asked jokingly.

"The Norway has been at sea for a long while now so we don't get much news" Alexander lied; he knew that he would look like a madman if he said what really happened.

Anna just looked at Alexander suspiciously but she accepted what Alexander said.

"So about you vessel…" Anna began

"We would be honoured to escort the Spirit of Arrendelle to Arrendelle" Alexander replied.

Anna smiled warmly and held her hand out for a shake which Alexander took, they shook once and both sat down on their seats.

Little did Alexander know was that when the Norway docked in Arrendelle, his life would be changed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 5**_

Chapter 5, docking in Arrendelle

Queen Elsa of Arrendelle was a graceful and kind woman. Her powers to control ice and snow made her a very special person and gave her the nickname of "The Snow Queen"

But today, she was scared, Princess Anna who was her sister was due to have returned from a business trip to Corona but her ship "Spirit of Arrendelle" was late, very late. Elsa thought about setting out herself to find Anna but who would keep an eye on Arrendelle? As she was thinking about this, she heard cannon fire! Leaping up from her desk chair, Elsa strode quickly towards the balcony and looked out over the Fjord to see that a very badly damaged Spirit was limping its way into Arrendelle's harbour after firing a standard gun salute. Elsa knew that Wesleton was increasing its attacks on Arrendelle merchant shipping but no attacks had ever happened on an Arrendelle warship! But then she saw a much larger ship following the Spirit of Arrendelle at high speed! It was painted grey, sported huge masts from which no sails hung, huge mounted guns in turrets were located on both the bow and stern and finally two large pipes lay on the ship's back and they were producing a large amount of smoke which quickly dissipated to almost no smoke production as the ship swung around to make room for other ships in Arrendelle's harbour. A sudden rush of fear rushed through the young queen as she watched the smoking ship follow the Spirit of Arrendelle with extreme grace. Thinking quickly she ordered her guards to take stations in the port and be ready to fight. Elsa prepared herself too, transforming her current mint green dress into her "Snow Queen" Attire. Elsa would only do this for celebrations or special circumstances. This counted as a special circumstance.

As she strode towards the docks where the Spirit and the Smoking ship were docked, Elsa's heart began to race. Arrendelle's citizens were gathered on the dock and they were all staring at the Smoking ship!

Elsa could see Anna and Kristoff disembarking the Spirit of Arrendelle now, Elsa's hands were crackling with icy magic, ready to attack the smoking ship.

"Everyone, stay back!" Elsa warned the Arrendelle citizens.

Anna was confused for just a moment before she realised what Elsa was about to do.

"NO ELSA!" Anna yelled as she raced across to her sister and planted herself in-between Elsa and the Smoking ship.

"What are you doing Anna?" Elsa asked trying to get a clear shot at the Norway but Anna kept getting in the way of Elsa's icy magic.

"You can't attack it! That ship saved us!" Anna said concern in her face.

"What?" Elsa asked in confusion.

Just as Elsa asked this, Alexander was sailing across the gap between the Norway and the dock where Elsa and Anna were standing on the Norway's motor launch. The sound of the tiny diesel engine filled the air and several citizens of Arrendelle spotted him but he ignored them as the Boat was moored alongside the quay and Alexander climbed up onto the Quayside behind Anna.

Davies stood watching Alexander on the Norway's bridge wing. Watching for anything that might threaten Alexander. Not that anyone would, with the presence of the Norway and if anything did happen, all eight 15 inch turreted guns would be raining hell on Arrendelle before you could say "Frozen Fractals all around"

Everyone muttered in confusion and shock as Alexander climbed up onto the quay behind Anna and stepped forwards. Anna saw him and said "This is Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald, he is the commanding officer of the Battle Cruiser Norway" whilst gesturing to the Norway which was anchored in the harbour.

Elsa just stared at Alexander. To be honest, he was the most handsome man the Queen of Arrendelle had ever seen in her 21 years of life.

But she snapped out of her daydream and resumed her composure.

"You must be Queen Elsa, I've heard all about you from Princess Anna here" Alexander said calmly and with a smile.

Elsa nodded and held out a hand which Alexander shook warmly. Elsa nearly blushed at the touch, Alexander's skin was warm and with a slight tingly sensation. Well Elsa's skin was cold because of her powers so everyone felt warm to her but Alexander was an entirely different type of warm.

Fighting to conceal a blush she said "Why were you following my sister's ship?"

Alexander, who was fighting a blush also smiled and said "Your sister's vessel was in difficulties with three Weasels and we managed to slay two but the other got away"

Anna had told Alexander about the code words she and Elsa used when discussing highly confidential topics in public so if Alexander needed to say anything secret, he could and no-one would know what he was going on about.

Elsa was surprised with Alexander's use of the code words but that surprise was wiped away when she realised what Alexander was saying.

"Anna's ship was under attack by three Wesleton Ships. The Norway sank two ships but the other got away"

"It seems we all have a lot to learn about each other" Elsa said warily.

"Indeed" Alexander agreed. Elsa took a look at the Norway with a confused and a wondrous expression on her face.

"She is a beautiful ship isn't she?" Alexander said with a smile, noticing Elsa's stare.

"Indeed" Elsa agreed.

Just then, the Norway's whistle blew loudly making everyone look at the Norway.

"Ah, it's the crew. They need me back on-board" Alexander said with a chuckle.

As he leapt back onto the motor launch, he called up to Elsa "If you want to, I would be delighted if you, Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff would join the officers and I for dinner tonight"

Elsa smiled and said "We would be honoured, but we will need a few hours to get ready"

Alexander just smiled, saluted and drove the motor launch back to the waiting HMS Norway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 6**_

**Later that evening**

Alexander, the Officers and many of the crew stood on deck, in their smartest uniforms as the Queen of Arrendelle's private launch made its way gracefully towards the Norway. The mood was tense on-board the Battle Cruiser to say the least. The past few hours had been hectic as the crew cleaned every inch of the Norway and the Galley prepared the finest food that was available on a ship of the Royal Navy.

Oscar Vincenzo, the Norway's Bosun turned to Alexander and said "Captain, the launch is coming alongside"

Alexander nodded as he saw the Queen's launch pull alongside the much larger Battle Cruiser. He could see Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff and a few of their royal guards all staring up at the Norway in wonder.

"Bosun, pipe them aboard if you please" Alexander ordered.

A sharp, crystal clear whistle rang out as Oscar blew on the Bosun's whistle, the standard procedure for welcoming a VIP on-board a warship. Slowly Queen Elsa climbed up the ladder and stepped onto the Norway's deck. Alexander and everyone on deck saluted the young queen as she stepped forwards to allow Anna, Kristoff and the Guards climb on-board.

"Welcome on-board HMS Norway, finest warship in the world!" Davies said with a smile. Alexander shot him an angry look before he turned to face Elsa and the others.

"This ship, it's so big!" Elsa said in awe.

Alexander just grinned before he gestured towards an open door.

"Would you like to have a tour of the ship before Dinner is served?" Alexander asked.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked at each other eagerly before Elsa said "We would be honoured, Mr McDonald"

Alexander chuckled before he said "Please, Call me Alex. All my friends do and I don't see any reason why we all can't be"

"Indeed" Elsa agreed.

At that, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff followed Alexander into the depths of the Norway. As they walked through the corridors, the three Arrendelle royals glanced left and right in wonder at what was hidden inside the Battle Cruiser's armoured steel hull. Elsa did feel a little uncomfortable when Alexander showed them through the boiler and engine rooms due to the extreme heat generated by the boiler fires. All three royals were also treated to a demonstration of the loading and firing of B turret. (A.N gun turrets on battleships are allocated letters. On Hood Class Battle Cruisers, which HMS Hood and the fictional HMS Norway belong to they have A-B Turrets which are on the front and X-Y turrets on the back)

Anna managed to find the whistle and Arrendelle was filled with the sound of the Norway's whistle screaming its guts out for several moments until Elsa and Kristoff managed to stop her acting childish. Alexander just chuckled at the exchange between the royal family. Eventually after the tour was finished, they all gathered in the Officer's mess to eat. The meal today was gammon steak, assorted vegetables and gravy. The taste of the food made The Royal Sister's faces light up and Kristoff just smiled as he ate.

Alexander talked with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff about their pasts, the Royals keeping out the parts involving Elsa's ice magic for the time being. Not that they didn't trust Alexander and the crew of the Norway, they were afraid of the Norway's weaponry which could easily smash anything Elsa could create using her powers.

But by the time it came to Alexander's turn to explain about the Norway's adventures, everyone in the mess had conspicuously left except for Davies, Alexander, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.

"So, how come no-one has ever heard of the Norway?" Anna asked curiously.

Alexander sighed and Davies said "Captain, they might be able to help" as quietly as he could.

"Ok, I will tell you why. But this stays between us and it may sound impossible at first" Alexander warned.

"Try us" Anna replied, thinking about Elsa's ice magic again.

Elsa just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Ok then, just 2 weeks ago, we were fighting a war. A war of huge proportions where millions of people had already died. The Norway was the only survivor of her class in a world full of ships like her but of all shapes and sizes. We were patrolling the northern waters near Russia and were sailing back to base in England when we were attacked by an enemy German ship called Berlin. Norway was damaged in the battle and we barely managed to escape using Norway's superior speed. We were forced to sail into a snow storm for cover and next thing we knew, we couldn't communicate with anyone and encountered the Spirit. As far as we know for sure, we have either travelled in time or travelled to another world where everything is the same geographically but nothing much else is the same except for the existence of Humans" Alexander explained.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff just stared at Alexander in Disbelief. Elsa's brow furrowed as she thought about what Alexander just said. She was also worried, two weeks ago she had used her powers in a heavy capacity to hold off a Wesleton attack near Corona, could her powers have accidently pulled the Norway from one world into her own?

But Anna and Kristoff were focused on another thing which shocked them as it shocked Elsa.

"You were already fighting a war in which millions had died?" Anna asked in shock.

"How long has this been going for?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"By now, we will have been at war for four years now." Davies replied.

"I offer my deepest condolences" Elsa added.

"Thank you, all of us on Norway have suffered from the war one way or another" Alexander replied.

But then as Anna was trying to contemplate the sheer numbers of deaths in the war the Norway had sailed from, she had an idea.

"Elsa" she whispered "Why don't we ask for the Norway's help to end the war against Wesleton? With its help, we can win this war very quickly and deaths can be reduced on our side!"

"Anna!" Elsa snapped quietly "We can't just ask for help. They have already been through hell as it is and it would be cruel of us to ask their help in our own war!"

Little did the two sisters realise was that Alexander and Davies heard every word they said with ease.

"We can hear you two" Davies said, cutting short the sisters argument.

"In my own opinion, Norway isn't for taking lives away. She is for defending lives, sure she may have to kill to do so but she is doing it for the greater good" Alexander added.

"Are you saying, you will help us?" Elsa asked in astonishment.

"If you like. As long as Arrendelle can provide Fuel, Food, Water, Spare Parts and Ammunition" Alexander replied.

"I will see what I can do" Elsa replied and shook Alexander's hand warmly whilst also feeling the tingling sensation she felt when Alexander first shook her hand on the Arrendelle dockside.

"Then the Norway is at your disposal your majesty" Alexander said with a bow.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were now thinking about the Norway and how close victory could be now that they had just secured an alliance with the crew of the most powerful warship in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 7**_

(A.N I am trying to decide what WW2 tech should appear next. Please leave in reviews what you would like to appear.)

**The next day**

The sun rose above Arrendelle's harbour, casting its warm glow over the kingdom. HMS Norway was docked in one of the berths normally reserved for the Pride or Spirit of Arrendelle since they were the only berths that were even remotely close to being able to taking ships of Norway's size. The normal berths which merchant ships and regular naval vessels used could fit a modern Tribal Class destroyer or even Submarines such as the S or T classes.

Queen Elsa was excited today, this was because Alexander would come over to the castle to sign the treaty that would place the Norway at Arrendelle's disposal until the war against Wesleton was over. Elsa was thinking about sending a letter to Corona, warning them of the Norway's existence but she had decided not to do so for a long while since Wesleton could intercept any ship that the letter was sent on and start working on strategies to defeat HMS Norway in battle negating the advantage the Battle Cruiser possessed.

But she was also excited to see Alexander again, she couldn't understand it but she had been growing increasingly fond of Alexander since they first met on the quayside. Anna suspected this but Elsa was trying her hardest to keep that secret under a secure lock and key.

Elsa gazed out of the window and smiled at the mighty Battle Cruiser as hundreds of workers swarmed around it, repairing as much damage as they could and painting it. The Forges were hard at work making machine gun ammunition for the Norway's AA guns but it would be a little while before ammunition for the main 15 inch guns and fuel for the engines was available. So for now Norway was sitting idle in Arrendelle's harbour. Smoke curled lazily from her rear funnel as one boiler had to be kept going to provide electrical power to the Norway's lights and weapons. The swordfish recon plane was making many continuous flights since Norway had a large quantity of aviation fuel to spare. These flights did make an important impact on the war situation since now any Wesleton ships could be spotted and dealt with accordingly. Also, the Norway's royal marine contingent led by Sargent Blackwood was training Arrendelle's military to the highest state of readiness they could. Some troops were also being trained in how to use the spare .303 Lee Enfield Rifles, Webley Revolvers and Sten Guns which the Norway had in her arms lockers. But most combat would still be the old sword, bows and arrows like everyone was used to.

As Elsa was dressing herself and putting on the final bits of make-up necessary for today, Anna walked into the dressing room. This wouldn't be a problem except that Elsa was watching the Norway in eagerness, waiting for Alexander to appear. She didn't know what was going on but for some reason, she felt attracted to Alexander and every fibre of her being was begging her to go to Alexander and protect him.

"Watcha doing?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa rapidly composed herself and said "Nothing"

Anna however didn't believe her elder sister for one moment. But then she noticed Elsa's smile as she watched Alexander, followed by Davies and a few of the Norway's Royal Marine contingent.

Anna smirked, "You like him don't you?" she asked.

Elsa's eyes widened hugely and she stepped back.

"No, it's not like that!" She said, trying to throw Anna off the conversation but to no avail.

"What is it like then? I saw the way you looked at Alexander when we were on the Norway! It's the same look that our parents had and the same look that Kristoff has when he sees me!" Anna snapped.

Elsa knew that it was no use arguing with her sister, unless eternal winter 2 started, which would most likely never happen but Elsa still had to be careful.

Elsa sighed and said "Ok, I guess I kind of like him. It's almost impossible not to fall for him, you know? I mean, look how his hair is tousled just right. And those milk chocolate coloured eyes, oh those eyes that you could melt into!" 

Anna giggled as Elsa said this; she had never seen her elder sister this worked up about a guy in her life!

"But there is no way that we could ever be together though" Elsa added sadly.

"Why not?" Anna asked in confusion.

"I'm a Queen and he is a Naval Officer from a place where we don't exist! He doesn't know about my powers. They started this war in the first place. What if he finds out and orders the Norway to rain fire from those huge guns on Arrendelle!" Elsa replied, her face becoming a mask of concern and upset.

"Oh Elsa, don't worry about a thing. I'm sure Alexander wouldn't do such bad things as that. He seems like a nice guy. He did have that same look that you had for him!" Anna replied, trying to make her sister feel better.

Elsa's face became hopeful again.

"You think he might actually like me back?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sure" Anna replied, smiling at Elsa. But just as she said this, someone knocked on the door.

"Your Majesties, it's time" Kai, one of the head servants said through the door.

"It's time" Elsa said quietly, composing herself ahead of the treaty signing ceremony.

"It's time" Anna agreed.

Meanwhile, Alexander was looking around the Castle, on the way to the Castle's conference room where he would sign the treaty officially making the crew of HMS Norway and Arrendelle allies. His eyes widened at all of the interesting things to be found within the Castle's walls. He now sort of knew what Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were feeling as he showed them around HMS Norway.

Davies wasn't helping much either, even though he was a very experienced naval officer, he still acted like a child on a number of occasions. Mainly him making silly faces and rude gestures at some of the paintings and sculptures when he thought no-one was looking. Of course, Alexander did and he had to tell Davies off a number of times. But Davies's messing about did make Alexander smile, Davies was his best friend and people like him were hard to come by in the Wartime Royal Navy.

Eventually, Alexander, Davies and their guard arrived at the doors to the conference room. Alexander's heart pounded in his chest as he took in a breath and opened the door. The doors opened to reveal Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, the whole Arrendelle council and a few Arrendelle guards. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Alexander and his men as they strode in. Elsa gestured for Alexander to sit on the chair to her right. In front of it was the document that he would have to sign.

"Welcome Mr McDonald, we have all heard a lot about you and your ship" one of the councillors said, from his clothes, Alexander guessed he was an admiral of Arrendelle's navy.

Alexander just said "Thank you, sir" as he took his chair.

Elsa read out her portion of the "Arrendelle-HMS Norway alliance treaty" to clarify what conditions were written into the contract and because it was written in Old Norse and Alexander didn't understand a word so Elsa had to translate for him.

"On this day, June 14th 1742, I Queen Elsa of Arrendelle and Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald hereby agree the alliance between Arrendelle and the Battle-Cruiser HMS Norway for as long as both parties see fit. The Conditions for HMS Norway are as follows, HMS Norway will be temporarily commissioned into the Arrendelle navy whilst retaining its previous flags and identification and its crew will work alongside Arrendelle forces to increase their capability to the standard of technological innovation as the Crew of HMS Norway, and finally the Norway will fight alongside Arrendelle naval units to defeat the Dukedom of Wesleton. The Conditions for Arrendelle are as follows, Arrendelle will provide HMS Norway with all the supplies that are needed for the duration of the alliance which includes, Food, Fuel, Spare Parts and Ammunition, an Escort force will be provided at all times and finally HMS Norway and its crew will be protected under the authority of the crown."

Alexander smiled and said "That sounds alright, so where do I sign?"

That example of Alexander's cheerfulness made the entire council smile at the young British Officer.

Elsa gestured to the dotted line under the document and Alexander mentally slapped himself several times at his stupidity.

Alexander signed the document, officially completing the Alliance between HMS Norway and Arrendelle.

The war had just taken a new turn for the Better for Arrendelle and her allies. Now it was Wesleton's turn to be afraid, very afraid for once Norway set sail again, it would be coming for them and nothing could stop it.

For now…


	8. Chapter 8

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 8**_

Elsa watched Alexander talking to several locals from the comfort of her office chair. Now, ever since HMS Norway had joined the Arrendelle fleet, Elsa's feelings for the young naval officer had been growing sharply.

Anna, who was helping Elsa out with the paperwork relating to the construction of a prototype Coal, fired steam engine which could be fitted to ships like the Pride and Spirit of Arrendelle to give them a speed advantage and documents relating to new breach loading guns which could achieve a higher rate of fire and deal more damage at longer range than the old muzzle loaders currently fitted to Arrendelle's warships, watched Elsa and she felt sympathy for her elder sister.

"I just wish that Alexander and I could be together" Elsa said quietly to herself.

Anna's ears perked up at this.

"You know, I might not have much experience with love but I picked up a few tricks from the romance section in the library" Anna said.

Elsa looked at Anna curiously, "What are you going on about?"

"I'm just saying that I can help get you two into a relationship" Anna replied.

"But, what if Alexander turns out like Hans?"

"He won't, you just have to take it nice and slow"

Elsa grinned before she said "Well Anna, what's step one?"

Alexander strode back aboard the Norway after supervising some loading of a crate of food for the Norway's kitchens. He smiled at the beautiful city of Arrendelle for a long while before the general alarm hit him with full force!

"BATTLE STATIONS, BATTLESTATIONS, AIRCRAFT COMING IN THREE O CLOCK, READY THE ANTI AIR BATTERIES!" Davies's voice boomed through the speakers.

Alexander raced up the stairs to the bridge and raised his binoculars up at the rapidly approaching aircraft. It was huge; it had four huge engines mounted on high mounted wings with floats hanging down off the wing tips.

"AA Guns are ready to open fire" Davies announced.

Alexander looked at the Plane for one long moment and a flash of recognition hit him full in the face.

"Hold your fire. That's a Sunderland flying boat, she's one of ours!" he ordered.

As if the Huge Flying boat heard him, it dipped its right wing and gently flew around the Fjord. Obviously the pilot was looking for a good enough stretch of water to land.

"Get the motor launch out there as soon as the Sunderland lands" Alexander ordered.

As the crew rushed to get the Motor Launch ready the Sunderland swung around again and with a careful grace, it descended towards the water. Its four engines roared loudly before the Sunderland's hull came into contact with the Fjord and the noise of the engines dimmed to a slight hum as it taxied over to the quayside. The motor launch sped out towards the flying boat as the aircraft shut down its engines and dropped out its anchor. Arrendelle's citizens had again gathered to see the huge Flying boat as the motor launch collected its pilot and brought him to the Norway. The citizens had seen the Norway's swordfish when it set off on reconnaissance flights but none of them knew that aircraft could get so big!

Alexander was waiting on the bridge as the Sunderland's commander was escorted on-board. He was tall, almost Alexander's height, had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, his sideburns, moustache and short beard made him look like a pirate!

He saluted Alexander and Alexander returned the gesture.

"I am Flight Lieutenant Marcus Fletcher sir. Gosh, it was good to see your ship. We would have been goners if we hadn't" the Pilot said in a crisp Cornish accent.

"Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald" Alexander replied.

Fletcher smiled at Alexander and said "Where the heck are we, if you don't mind me asking sir?"

"We are in the Port of Arrendelle." Alexander replied.

Fletcher chuckled, earning him angry glances from Davies, Alexander and several of the bridge crew which made him stop.

"You might have noticed that your radios don't work at all and you will have flown through a snow storm with green snowflakes. This is because we have entered somehow into a place where the war isn't happening and several kingdoms exist. They are at war and I have put the Norway at Arrendelle's disposal to end the war as quickly as possible." Alexander continued.

Fletcher looked at Alexander as if he had two heads for a second before he nodded and his face became a mask of understanding.

"I have noticed this, I am also sceptical of what you said but I am willing to believe you for now" He said.

"Excellent!" Alexander said before he gave orders to get the rest of the Sunderland's crew ashore and for an armed guard to protect the plane.

The HMS Norway/Arrendelle alliance had gained a large, long range patrol and transport plane. Things would get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 9**_

**The day after the arrival of the Sunderland**

Alexander sat in his cabin, looking over some reports of progress that had been recently delivered. Training of the army and navy was going faster than ever thought possible. Production of Modern weapons was going very slowly and at long last, the production of 15 inch shells for the Norway's main cannons was gathering speed. Fuel was also a slow thing to get going. But at the very least a source of fuel had been found. A large deposit had been found to the north east and a hastily rigged refinery and pipeline had been constructed. Now Norway could get back out to sea again.

But as he thought about this, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

The voice which came through the door surprised Alexander. It was one of the castle servants!

"Sir, I have a Letter for you." He said.

Carefully checking the Webley to make sure it was loaded; Alexander got up from his chair and moved cautiously over to the door. As he opened it, there was a servant outside and in his hands; he held a letter in his hands.

Alexander took the letter and sent the servant back to the castle with a signed note to say Alexander had received the letter.

As he closed the door again, Alexander turned to his desk and set the letter down on it. Taking out his letter opener which was once a Bayonet from WW1, he opened the letter.

He unfolded the letter and looked at the elegant handwriting for a long moment.

It read "Dear Lt Cdr Alexander McDonald, in light of the recent agreement between My Kingdom and your Mighty Battle Cruiser. It has come to my attention that both of us don't know each other very well. As you said, we should all be friends especially in wartime. So I am inviting you to join me for a Picnic this afternoon. I hope to hear from you soon.

Signed Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arrendelle"

Alexander smiled to himself before he made preparations to Join Elsa and the others. He changed into some dark trousers and a white shirt with a thick great coat covering it. His Webley Revolver was in his pocket and he carried plenty of ammunition as well. He also brought a rather oversized bar of Cadbury's chocolate which he had managed to get from supplies the day that the Norway set out from Scapa Flow on the voyage that brought it here.

As he strode through the streets of Arrendelle, Alexander took a look around; everything was so safe and tranquil. One or two of the shops were selling small, wooden models of HMS Norway and the Sunderland flying boat. Alexander didn't know why they were doing this but if it made the citizens happy, so be it. Alexander finally met up with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff as they prepared to set out.

"Alexander, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up" Elsa said in a disappointed tone.

"Sorry I was late but I had some papers to sort out before I left" Alexander replied.

"But I do have a present for all of you" he added as he drew out the chocolate bar.

Elsa and Anna immediately recognised it and their faces lit up with joy.

Alexander then boarded the sled and Kristoff cracked the reigns, the reindeer pulling it grunted and began to pull the sled and its occupants out towards the woods. On the way, Alexander told Kristoff, Anna and Elsa about England. Genuinely Alexander did miss his home but a part within him knew that it would be a very, very long time before he could even think of trying to find home again.

"It must have been beautiful" Elsa said in sympathy.

Alexander smiled and said solemnly "yes it was, it really was"

"Once this war is over, we will do everything we can to get you and your crew back home." Anna added, smiling now.

Alexander just grinned and turned to look out over the fjord as the sled climbed up the small hill overlooking Arrendelle.

When they finally stopped, Alexander and Kristoff got out the picnic supplies with some help from Elsa and Anna and all four sat down to eat. Occasionally, Alexander would glance down to the Webley in his pocket to make sure the Revolver was still there.

As Elsa finished a slice of Pork Pie from the Norway's galley, she stood up and said to Alexander "Walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Alexander agreed and he stood up to follow Elsa.

The two walked deep into the woods, chatting and joking. There was not a moment of silence between them as they walked. Alexander was smart, kind and funny and Elsa really enjoyed his company.

"Could Alexander really be the one?" Elsa thought to herself.

But then as they were about to turn back, a twig cracked!

Both Alexander and Elsa fell silent as they listened.

Another twig cracked. Alexander drew his Webley and flipped back the hammer.

"WHO'S THERE? REVEAL YOURSELVES OR I FIRE!" Alexander shouted in warning. Elsa watched the surrounding area too since her senses were sharper than Alexander's due to her Magical abilities.

A dash of movement caught Elsa's eye and she tugged on Alexander's sleeve to get his attention. He whirled around to see several huge forms edging towards them!

"Wolves!" Alexander said in fear as he aimed the Revolver.

As he said 'Wolves' one of the wolves leapt towards Elsa!

Alexander aimed the Webley and fired. The Revolver fired with a loud BOOM sending a .455 cartridge into the Wolf's head killing it instantly. The other wolves leapt straight in to the kill. Alexander kept the wolves away from Elsa as best as he could but there were more wolves than Bullets for the Webley as Alexander was about to find out.

A huge, grey male wolf, the alpha leapt for Alexander, who tried to fire the Webley at him but all that came out of the gun was the dry click of an empty chamber. He was out of ammunition and as he realised this, the wolf knocked Alexander over and pinned him to the floor, Alexander was barely managing to keep the Wolf's jaws from ripping his throat out!

Elsa was now scared and furious; no-one would dare try and hurt Alexander without her retaliating! So she stood up tall and shouted "HEY, WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

The wolf turned and snarled at Elsa, teeth bared and dripping with saliva. Making her move as the Wolf lunged, Elsa sent out a powerful icy blast which hit the Wolf hard in the face and sent it flying into the trees!

All was silent again in the woods. Alexander was still lying where he was knocked over by the wolf and he looked to be in a state of shock.

Elsa rushed over to Alexander's side and said with her voice full of concern "Alex, are you alright?"

Alexander just blinked for a second before he said "What was that?"

Elsa knelt down beside Alexander and said in a careful tone "There is something you should know"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 10**_

"So let me get this straight, you have magical snow powers!" Alexander said as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Himself rode back to Arrendelle after the wolf incident.

"Pretty much" Elsa replied, honestly she was rather surprised at Alexander's reaction when she told him about her magic and her alternate identity of "The Snow Queen"

On the way back, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff explained everything they knew about Elsa's magic and the origins of the Wesleton-Arrendelle war. The Eternal winter incident had happened several months ago which made Alexander stop and think for a moment. Around then the Liberty ship SS Ocean Star carrying a highly important shipment of American F4F wildcat fighters for the new fleet of Escort Carriers being built by the Royal Navy and escorted by 2 tribal class Destroyers HMS Sami and HMS Inuit had disappeared, HMS Norway had been one of the ships dispatched as part of the search efforts which included HMS Hood, that was the last time the two sisters ever went to sea together before the Bismarck mission that claimed the Norway's elder sister.

"Could they be here now?" Alexander thought to himself, but he knew that it was a very remote possibility.

Just as the sled rose over the top of the cliff overlooking Arrendelle before it entered the city, they all saw a small, fast sailing ship that looked suspiciously like the Wesleton Frigates that HMS Norway and the Spirit of Arrendelle fought together. Kristoff immediately urged Sven to go faster and the powerful reindeer charged forwards.

The sled pulled up next to the Norway and everyone got off. Davies called from the Bridge "IT ISN'T AN ENEMY! IT IS IDENTIFYING ITSELF AS THE INTREPID. A FRIGATE OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES!"

"The Southern Isles, they are supposed to be neutral in this war" Elsa whispered to Alexander.

"This is making me suspicious" Alexander whispered back.

Elsa couldn't agree more with Alexander's statement. But as She, Alexander, Anna and Kristoff raced up to the bridge thoughts began racing in her mind about what the heck a southern isles vessel was doing in Arrendelle.

Slowly the Frigate turned around and a small rowing boat launched from its side as soon as the larger ship stopped and lowered its anchor. Elsa grabbed Alexander's hand without noticing it until Alexander squeezed Elsa's hand gently in a gesture of friendship. Elsa smiled at Alexander briefly as the rowing boat drew alongside the Norway and a very dishevelled young man dragged himself onto the Norway's deck. Several of the deck division aimed their rifles at the man to be on the safe side until Alexander waved them off.

"I have a message for the Queen" The man said, obviously he was very tired and very scared.

Elsa stepped forwards and said "What message?"

"I have a feeling that this would best be done in private" Alexander added. Elsa and the man agreed and they walked towards Alexander's cabin.

Once inside the cabin, Alexander locked the door and went over to the small kitchenette and made a hot mug of tea for Elsa, the man and himself. The man drank from his cup gratefully before Elsa said "What message?"

The man set down his cup and said "The Southern Isles as we all know is neutral in the war but just a few days ago a large Wesleton Fleet arrived in the harbour and is currently laying siege right now. There are three smoking ships anchored nearby the harbour but their crew's say that they don't have fuel otherwise they would come and fight."

Alexander's ears perked up at this.

"Three smoking ships you say? What are their names?" He asked.

The man looked at Alexander quizzically for a moment before he said "I don't know all of their names but I think one is called Inuit"

(A.N what do you guys think of the story so far? Please review!)


	11. Chapter 11

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 11**_

Smoke filled the air as HMS Norway fired up her huge steam engines and prepared to set sail for the southern isles. The Sunderland had flown out to check the validity of what the Southern Isles Messenger had said and there was a Wesleton Fleet waiting there, the flying boat hadn't seen HMS Sami, HMS Inuit and SS Ocean Star but they had picked up a very weak radio transmission from them. The bay was also full of conventional Sailing ships from Arrendelle's navy. The Pride and Spirit of Arrendelle were to come along too but the Spirit had been converted into a supply ship so the Norway could be topped up with Fuel and Ammunition along the way.

From the Norway's mast on the stern flew the Royal Navy's white ensign whilst on the bow flew a flag bearing the personal crest of the Queen of Arrendelle signifying that Elsa was on-board.

It had taken a lot of persuasion on Elsa's part for Alexander to let her on-board the Norway for the voyage to relieve the southern isles. Anna had been dead set against Elsa going as well and even as the final pieces of luggage was being loaded, Anna was still trying to stop Elsa from going.

"Please Elsa, you can't go!" Anna said, tears forming in her eyes. It pained Elsa to see Anna like this and she would have taken Anna with her but it was too dangerous and someone needed to look after Arrendelle. A spare radio from the Norway had been set up and the Norway could communicate with Arrendelle and the Sunderland if needed. This way Elsa could keep up to date on the situation in Arrendelle.

Elsa smiled in a caring way and said to Anna "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I have my powers and the Norway's armour and firepower to protect me and the fleet"

"I'll keep an eye on Elsa; I swear on my life that she will come back without a scratch" Alexander added.

"Make sure you do" Anna replied and she did the "I'm watching you" gesture at Alexander which made him chuckle softly. Just then the Norway's whistle blew, warning everyone that the ship was about to leave.

"Gotta go" Elsa said to herself and just before she boarded the Norway, she gave Anna one last hug before she stepped onto the deck of the Norway, the gangplank was retracted and the Battle-Cruiser slowly made her way out of the port. Arrendelle's citizens cheered and Norway replied with a blast of its whistle. The Arrendelle Navy ships that had been formed into the Norway's escort force set sail, the Pride and Spirit of Arrendelle among them. With all of the ships together, Force 10 from Arrendelle set sail at full speed to the aid of the Southern Isles.

Several days later and the task force made good progress through the waves towards the Southern Isles which were rapidly approaching. Elsa had created an icy wind that blew at the sails of the Arrendelle ships so they could keep up with the Norway. Despite this the Norway was limited to 12 knots so she didn't leave her escorts behind. However progress was swift and the fleet would arrive in the southern isles within a week or so. The Pride and Spirit of Arrendelle sailed the closest to the Norway since they were the main supply ships for the Norway and they were the only two ships armed with the new Breech loading guns so they were classed as Escort Battle-Cruisers for the time being.

On-board the Battle-Cruiser, Elsa sat in her cabin pouring over hundreds of documents relating to Military Strategy from the Norway's library. She knew that those documents could help pave a way to victory.

Alexander helped whenever he could with the planning but he had a whole task force to command. Arrendelle's navy was split into multiple fleets with an Admiral commanding each fleet with Elsa having supreme command over all of Arrendelle's military since she was the Queen. Alexander had command of force 10, the most powerful force and if the fleet found the Sami, Inuit and Ocean Star, they would be part of the fleet and possibly command over a small flotilla each which was part of the main Fleet.

Elsa sighed to herself as she stood up and smoothed down the skirt of her Naval Uniform which had been made under her instructions to match Alexander's uniform but for Women and Elsa's uniform was decorated with things that normally would be on a head of State's naval uniform. The skirt was a little shorter and the uniform's material a little itchier than she was used to but Elsa knew she had to look the part even though Alexander had assured her that she would be ok just wearing her normal outfits. After she had checked that her uniform was perfect, she placed her Naval Officer's cap on her head and strode out of the door to find Alexander. Since Elsa had helped Alexander fight off the wolf pack back in Arrendelle, her feelings for the Lieutenant Commander had grown sharply and every time she looked into Alex's chocolate brown eyes, she had to fight back a blush. The same was for Alexander but both Elsa and Alex knew that they had a war to concentrate on and for the time being they could be friends but nothing more.

As Elsa strode through the Norway's maze of corridors, glancing left and right at the activities that the crew were getting up to, her mind went to the Snow Storm that transported HMS Norway to her world. She was concerned that her powers had the ability to do those kinds of things. And the possibility of three smoking ships being here since the Eternal Winter several months ago still scared her. Surely the crews of those ships would have found a way to search for help and why didn't they pick up the Norway's radio transmissions just after it entered this world and tried to call for help?

As Elsa strode onto the bridge and took in the sight of the Southern Isles rapidly approaching in the evening light, she knew that she would soon find out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 12**_

The moon shone brightly down on the sea, making it glow in a soft white light. In the Southern Isles main port, the mighty Wesleton Battle fleet pounded away at the city. Little did the enemy fleet know was that HMS Norway and Force 10 from Arrendelle were getting into position to attack. HMS Norway and the Pride of Arrendelle were blocking off one of two entry points whilst the rest of the fleet blocked off the other. Norway's guns were loaded and it was decided that Norway would open fire first and clear out as many targets as possible since she had radar and could use it to control her gunfire. The gunners on the Pride of Arrendelle and the rest of the fleet would use the fires that would inevitably be generated by the Norway's attacks to guide their own attacks. Elsa was readying her magic as well in case something went wrong.

The plan of the battle was for the main Fleet to take out as many Wesleton ships as possible and then the supply and troop transport ships would go in and relieve the besieged Southern Isles.

Tension mounted on-board the Norway and all the other ships as they awaited the order to fire from Alexander and Elsa. Elsa's main job was to translate for Alexander so his orders could be sent to the Arrendelle fleet which couldn't understand English very well but they could understand Old Norse. Elsa would also lead the foot soldiers once they got onto the land.

Alexander held a steaming mug of tea in his hands while he waited for the Rest of the Fleet to get into position. Once they did they were to send up a green flare, that was the signal to the Norway that everyone was ready to go. Elsa stood next to Alexander and together they waited. Davies took multiple deep breaths as he watched for the flare too. Just then as everyone was beginning to doubt that the fleet would ever get into position, a loud POP was heard and a large, green flare flew high into the air.

"That's the signal!" Davies said to Alexander who smiled.

"Ready?" he asked Elsa.

Elsa grinned, showing her snowy white teeth.

"I was born ready!" she replied.

Alexander then reached for the microphone that connected the Bridge to the guns and said "You are cleared to open fire. Make every shot count"

At that, HMS Norway's eight 15 inch guns opened fire with a loud BOOM! The Guns spat out tongues of flame and smoke at the enemy ships which splintered to nothing right in front of the Besieged Southern Isles.

The Pride of Arrendelle and the rest of the fleet began to move in, their smaller muzzle loading guns and the Pride's breech loading guns making short work of the enemy fleet. Several Wesleton ships managed to get underway and attempt to defend the ships that couldn't move yet but they were frozen in place by Elsa's ice magic and were sunk by Norway's powerful salvoes.

As the two fleets duelled, the southern isles defenders saw this and renewed their fight with renewed morale. A single undamaged ship in the Harbour joined in the assault, its crew shouting out battle cries.

A huge Wesleton ship, possibly a command ship began to turn sharply around as it charged towards a supply ship which was unloading.

Norway leapt forwards to intercept, smoke billowing from her funnels and water turning white around her steel hull as the Battle-Cruiser raced towards the enemy. The captain of the Wesleton ship saw this and knew that the Norway wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him since the Norway's main guns were already engaging targets. But he was very wrong indeed.

Instead of turning a gun turret to face the Wesleton ship, a series of small tubes turned to reveal themselves from the Norway's side. As soon as the Norway was in range, a bright flash followed by hissing and splashing erupted from one of the tubes. The Captain of the Wesleton ship didn't know what the Norway was doing but if he did, he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. For the bright flash was a torpedo impulse charge!

The 21 inch Mk IV torpedo sped through the water, leaving behind a trail of bubbles but it was the 515lb TNT warhead that was to be feared. The Mk IV was a weapon of huge destructive power and reliability designed to break the heavily armoured backs of Battleships like the German Bismarck or the Japanese Yamato class. So the Torpedo had no problem when it slammed into the Wesleton ship's side and detonated with a huge BOOM and a fountain of spray high in the air. But as the torpedo detonated a shockwave filled the water and the middle of the Wesleton ship was lifted out of the air and the whole ship broke in two! Fires leapt across the wooden ship's deck as it slowly sank, both halves pointing high in the air before the icy sea claimed the ship and dragged it under.

Elsa just stood on the Norway's bridge and watched, wide eyed as the Enemy ship sank rapidly from view.

"That torpedo, it just tore it apart" Elsa said in shock.

Alexander stood close to the young queen and said "I know, War is terrible but soon it will all be over. I promise" in a soothing tone.

"I hope you are right Alex" Elsa replied.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 13**_

Smoke still hung in the air from the Naval Battle of the Southern Isles. The citizens were starting the enormous task of rebuilding the kingdom, HMS Norway and Force 10 from Arrendelle were docked in the harbour and their crews assisted wherever they could. The Swordfish Recon plane had been sent up just after the battle finished and it had found the Two Missing Tribal Class Destroyers HMS Sami and HMS Inuit and the Liberty ship SS Ocean Star. A few of the Wildcat fighters she had been carrying as cargo were wrapped in tarpaulin on deck. The Spirit of Arrendelle had been dispatched to refuel the three ships and Medical Officer Harper went along to command the mission.

Elsa however wasn't feeling so good. She had experienced her first military action on the Norway and right after she had witnessed the effects of a 21 inch MK IV torpedo on a Wesleton Ship, she had been sick on the floor at the sight of the wounded that were brought on-board from the Wesleton ship. Alexander had taken her back to her room and had fallen asleep on a chair next to the bed. Elsa knew one new thing about Alexander now and that was that he snored louder than Norway's guns when they fired! Groaning loudly as she woke up, Elsa watched Alexander for a long moment, taking in how handsome he was. A blush came to her cheeks but as she tried to calm herself down, Alexander jolted awake!

Elsa squealed loudly and Alexander swore loudly in surprise as he banged his head on one of the water pipes.

"Are you alright Alex?" Elsa asked with concern in her voice as she conjured up a small patch of snow and placed it where Alexander banged his head.

Alexander winced and said "Yeah I'm alright Elsa"

Elsa just smiled at the young Naval Officer. Alexander smiled at her again and said "I think Breakfast might be on right about now"

"Ok, but I need to change first" Elsa replied, gesturing to the Naval uniform she had slept in which was very badly creased.

Alexander nodded and stepped outside to wait. Davies was waiting outside with a childish grin on his face.

"What have you been doing in there mate? You've been in there for hours!" He said jokingly.

"Nothing" Alexander replied, trying to stop Davies pestering him.

"That's not what the Officers have been saying" Davies said, not knowing he was about to make Alexander do something he never would do normally.

Alexander looked at Davies Angrily and said in a furious tone "I have not been doing anything with her! I'm just a Naval Officer and she is a Queen! We could never be together even if we tried! I may have feelings for her but one day she will find a prince and forget all about me! That's what Queens are supposed to do! Hell, I don't even think she loves me!"

Davies stepped back in shock, his eyes wide in shock at Alexander's outburst. But he wasn't looking at Alexander; he was looking past him at Elsa's bedroom door. It was open slightly and Elsa slipped out, her eyes wide and tears beginning to form at the edge of them.

"Uh, Alex" Davies said carefully whilst gesturing behind him.

Alexander turned around to see Elsa looking at him, she was almost about to cry now.

"I thought I would have a chance but evidently not" Elsa said before she sprinted off, the cape of her 'Snow Queen' Dress flying out behind her, a trail of frost forming behind her.

Davies and Alexander watched the young queen sprint off and just as the sounds of Elsa's sobs dissipated, Davies turned on Alexander, his loud London Accent filling the air and threatening to give Alexander a heart attack.

"Why the Bloody Hell did you have to go and do that?" He roared.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she was behind me?" Alexander protested but Davies would have none of it.

"All of us have seen the way that Elsa looks at you, it's obvious that she is extremely fond of you and now you have just sent her off running to god knows where!" Davies snapped, his eyes blazing with fury.

Alexander immediately snapped back to full reality and said "I'll go and find her."

"Don't think she will want to talk to you!" Davies snarled at Alexander as he sprinted off to find Elsa.

Elsa sprinted through the corridors and climbed up the forward mast of the Norway, when she got up to the top of the Crow's nest and fire control station, she looked to see if there were any of the crew there, when she was satisfied there wasn't any, she collapsed to the floor and cried. Alexander had just said that she didn't love him and they could never be together! That had made her heart shatter into a million pieces. Elsa had no idea of how long she was up there in the lookout tower but eventually she heard the noise of leather shoes on metal as someone climbed the rungs of the ladder. Elsa dared to look up and saw Alexander standing there, an apologetic expression on his face.

"Haven't you done enough?" She said in a saddened tone, tears still threatening to spill.

Alexander knelt down next to Elsa and said in a careful tone "I'm really sorry for what I said. I really shouldn't have said those horrible things."

Elsa looked into Alexander's warm brown eyes and she couldn't detect any dishonesty, but she had learned to be careful when it came to these situations.

"You're right; you shouldn't have said those things." Elsa said, trying to compose herself.

"Indeed, I know this is a bit too soon but will you forgive me?" Alexander asked whilst standing up and offering his hand out for Elsa. Elsa stood up and when Alexander turned to climb back down the ladder, she threw a snowball which hit him in the shoulder, making Alexander gasp in surprise!

"Yes, I do forgive you." Elsa replied with a grin.

"What was the snowball for?" Alexander gasped as he tried to get the remainder of the snowball off of him.

All Elsa said was "Don't mess with me" and at that, she climbed down the ladder, back to the main deck. Alexander just watched her with a smile but then a thought caught his mind "Could this Beautiful, Kind, Magical and Intelligent Queen really be the one for me?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 14**_

(A.N a surprise is in store for Alexander and Elsa in this chapter)

8 hours later

Elsa and Alexander were becoming good friends again, the Officers especially Davies smiled at the two. It was if they sort of knew that their captain and the Queen of Arrendelle would become something more than just friends. By now, HMS Sami, HMS Inuit and SS Ocean Star had been refilled with oil and had steamed from their previous anchor point to the main bay area where HMS Norway and the rest of the fleet were docked. Elsa had decided to travel over to the land and meet with the current King. Alexander was to go with her as well as a few royal guards From Arrendelle and a few Royal Marines from the Norway's Royal Marine detachment. Alexander was dressed in his finest white uniform whilst Elsa was in a teal and Black dress with a long Magenta cape. Her hair was in a tightly coiled bun and her tiara rested on top of her head. Just in case things got messy Alexander carried his Trusty Webley Revolver in his pocket whilst Elsa had her powers.

Alexander waited for Elsa on the side of the deck, his Revolver fully loaded and Extra ammunition ready. The sun shone brightly on the Norway now and everything seemed safe and tranquil, if you ignored the gutted city and half sunken wrecks of sailing ships. As Alexander thought he might have to go ashore without her, the sound of footsteps caught his ears. He turned to see Elsa in what she described as her coronation dress approaching him!

"What do you think?" Elsa asked cheerfully as she gestured to her dress.

"You look lovely" Alexander replied.

Elsa just smiled at Alex and they both began to walk, down the gangplank towards the Southern Isles Castle. Even after a day, the smell of battle still prevailed. Even Alexander, an Experienced but Young Naval Officer nearly gagged at the smell. Some civilians cheered and waved at Elsa and Alex whilst others continued to rebuild the city. As they approached the Castle, tension mounted and a few Royal Marines cocked their Sten guns but kept the safeties on. Elsa's own guards looked around warily. As they stopped outside the gate, a guard on top of it shouted "Who goes there?"

(A.N I know it sounds a little bit Cliché but it is the only thing I can think of.)

"I, Queen Elsa of Arrendelle wish to speak with the king. I have brought Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald, commanding officer of the Battle Cruiser HMS Norway" Elsa replied as confidently as possible. But Alexander knew that the Young Snow Queen was terrified.

The Gate Guard nodded and barked an order to whoever operated the gates. With a loud groaning rattle, the heavy oak gates opened to reveal the Castle Courtyard.

"Shall we?" Alexander asked.

Elsa just nodded and strode confidently forwards. Alexander followed as well as his Royal Marine guards and Elsa's royal Guard. But as they approached the main Castle doors, they swung open to reveal someone that Elsa really didn't want to see. She stepped back in shock, her hands crackling blue with icy energy. Alexander didn't know what was happening but he did know that Elsa felt threatened by this person, so he drew out his Webley and pulled back the hammer.

Who was the person Elsa and Alexander reacted to? It was none other than Prince Hans!

"You should be in Prison!" Elsa snarled, all kindness gone from her voice.

Hans stayed where he was and he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I know I should, but the war cut my sentence short" He replied.

This confused Elsa greatly, the icy glow from her hands faded but she didn't let her guard down. Alexander kept his Revolver pointed at Hans though.

"Please, follow me" Hans said as he turned around and strode into the castle. Elsa, Alexander and their guards followed but all of them were on edge. Alexander's Webley never left his hands once.

As everyone entered the meeting room, Hans whirled around and said "I know you are rather shocked at my presence here"

Elsa and Alexander just watched him with anger, Alexander was thinking of several different ways to scare the hell out of Hans.

Taking note of Elsa and Alexander's silence, Hans continued.

"When the Wesleton Fleet attacked several weeks ago, my brothers rushed to the front lines to hold them off. I was left in my cell though. I was released in the middle of the night by one of the guards and he said that all of my brothers were badly wounded when the Flagship exploded, setting off the main ammunition stores. I am the only fully able member of the Royal family so I have been leading the fight against Wesleton here. I genuinely thought that I was going to have to surrender so I sent that messenger ship out and you and your fleet arrived to save us!"

Alexander still looked at Hans warily but he snapped the hammer back on the Webley and placed it back in his pocket.

"Is this true?" Elsa asked one of the Southern Isles guards.

He nodded and Elsa took a deep breath.

"Well Hans, it seems that our kingdoms are allies for this war" She said.

"Indeed" Hans agreed.

"But, if you dare upset Elsa at any time. I will not hesitate to find out what happens when a 15 inch shell passes through your stomach!" Alexander warned.

"You have my word" Hans replied, his eyes showing a mixture of awe and fear at Alexander's threat.

For some reason, Alexander didn't believe him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 15**_

The dukedom of Wesleton was a rather large and grand place. But the whole area had a militaristic feel to it. The Duke of Wesleton was currently sitting in his office chair, looking through a battle report from the invasion of the southern isles. He was furious to say the least; he had the most powerful military in the known world under his command and it failed to take control of a neutral country! He was a little scared too, ever since one of his frigates had returned severely damaged after it had attempted to sink the Spirit of Arrendelle which was carrying the Princess and Prince of Arrendelle at the time. The attack had been stopped by a huge iron clad vessel with no sails and enormous guns. The report on the southern isles invasion mentioned that very same ship being in the area at the time of the fleet's loss. Two smaller but much faster warships and a large cargo ship, all iron clad and powered by steam had also been spotted. Arrendelle had an advantage, until now.

The duke looked out of his office window at the bay where his large and glorious grand naval fleet was moored. In the middle of it lay a very large iron clad vessel. It had a single huge funnel and almost every inch of it bristled with huge, powerful weapons on par with the Arrendelle Iron Clad giant. From the rear of it, flew a flag that confused the Duke greatly. It was red with a white circle and in the middle of the white circle was a curiously bent black spider. As the Duke was watching the iron clad, the door opened and Councillor Ferdinand, the Duke's top advisor in military matters.

"I have been talking with the commander of that iron clad and he says that it should be ready to sail within a few days" Ferdinand said.

The Duke smiled as he thought "Excellent! Soon Arrendelle will fall!"

"Is the commander confident of victory?" the Duke asked.

Ferdinand smiled before he said "the captain of the Iron Clad says that a ship identical to his own sank a vessel of the same class as the Arrendelle Iron Clad before"

"Good" The Duke said, but as Ferdinand got up to leave the room he said "Do you by any chance know that iron clads name?"

Ferdinand thought for a moment before he said "I believe the ship is known as DKM Berlin, whatever that means"


	16. Chapter 16

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 16**_

Several weeks after the battle of the Southern Isles and the whole of force 10 had returned accompanied by HMS Sami, HMS Inuit, SS Ocean Star and four small ships from the Southern Isles fleet. By now SS Ocean Star had unloaded her cargo of F4F Wildcat fighters and the planes were being readied for combat. There were enough planes for two escort carriers and a small defence force for Arrendelle so the Pride and Spirit of Arrendelle were being converted into aircraft carriers to accommodate the Wildcats. After a major series of repairs done to the Destroyers, they had been sent out to disrupt the Wesleton Supply lines. The Ocean Star was being converted into an armed merchant cruiser but it would spend most of her time following HMS Norway around as the Ocean Star was to become the Norway's supply ship. To supplement the navies in the alliance, Arrendelle, The Southern Isles and Corona, a new class of high speed destroyers, which looked a lot like the American Clemson class were under construction as well as conversions to steam driven iron clads and new build iron clads. The first of the new destroyers was progressing rapidly and that first ship was to become Elsa's private yacht.

Alexander was spending quite a lot of time with Elsa, supervising the modernisation of the Alliance's military. The two of them had become very, very close and Anna was happy for her elder sister. But Elsa was still afraid to admit the true depth of her feelings towards Alexander. But she knew she would have to soon, with Anna's help, she chose a time and place. The launching ceremony for the new destroyer which was to be known as Her Majesty's Ship Snow Queen.

(A.N HMS is a shortened version of Her Majesty's Ship or His Majesty's Ship. Hence the HMS title in front of the Royal Navy's ships names. I.E HMS Norway)

Soon, it was time for the launching ceremony. Everyone in Arrendelle was gathered round the slipway where a sleek, new four funnelled destroyer lay. A raised platform in front of the Destroyer's bow from which speeches could be given. Alexander was dressed in his finest uniform; Elsa was in her "Snow Queen" Dress, Anna was in the same dress she wore to Elsa's coronation and Kristoff was wearing a Tuxedo made from a design aboard the Norway.

As the sun slowly set, a small flight of three Wildcat fighters patrolled the skies. The Pride and Spirit of Arrendelle were having their engines, flight decks and hangars installed so all of the Wildcat fighters operated from a land base for now.

(A.N a lot of the Clemson Class Destroyers were built very quickly, some in as little as 40 days)

Slowly, Elsa climbed the stairs followed by Anna, Kristoff and Alexander. The crowd cheered as the four most powerful people in Arrendelle stood on the Balcony and Elsa began her speech.

"People of Arrendelle, I welcome all of you here to welcome to the Fleet, our newest ship. HMS Snow Queen! Thanks to the technical assistance of Captain McDonald and his crew, soon Wesleton will surrender!" the citizens cheered at this before Elsa continued.

"May the Snow Queen vanquish all of her enemies and god bless all who sail in her" at that, Elsa picked up a champagne bottle and smashed it against the Snow Queen's bow. HMS Sami, which was tied to the Snow Queen's stern in order to drag it clear, slowly began to move forward just as dockyard workers released the clamps holding the Snow Queen to the slipway. Slowly, the destroyer began to move, gathering speed it hit the water and settled into it with a large SPLASH! HMS Sami dragged the Snow Queen Clear and towed it to a nearby pier which was in the "Destroyers Only" part of the Arrendelle Dockyard. Elsa and the others stepped down from the podium and the party began. A magnificent band played a wonderful mix of music. Various people danced and the Norway's searchlights lit up the night sky. Alexander stood to one side, next to the water, looking out at the gathered fleet of ships from his own world and the Snow Queen. Elsa, with encouragement from Anna strode over to Alex's side.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it" Alexander said suddenly.

"Indeed it is" Elsa agreed.

Alexander just smiled which made Elsa's spirit rise in joy. It made her happy to see Alexander at peace. Alexander then turned around when he heard the music from the band change abruptly.

"I like this song" He said before he turned back to Elsa.

"Shall we dance?" Alexander asked as he held out his hand. Elsa took Alex's hand and said "We may"

Carefully, Alexander led Elsa out to the dance floor and pulled her into a graceful waltz. The crowd, noticing the Queen dancing with Alexander, moved out of their way. Elsa's mind raced at a rate faster than the Norway's AA guns. "This is it! I am finally dancing with Alexander!" She thought to herself.

"I'm actually dancing with Elsa" Alexander thought.

Anna and Kristoff, who were standing to one side of the dockyard, watched Elsa and Alex dance a graceful waltz.

"They look so happy together!" Anna said to Kristoff with a smile on her face.

"I have to agree" Kristoff replied, he was also smiling.

Little did Elsa and Alex know, they were getting closer and closer to each other until Elsa was almost completely moulded to Alexander's body.

They smiled and without warning, they kissed briefly. And then backed off immediately, both were blushing furiously.

"Uh, that was awkward" Alexander said, scratching the back of his head.

Elsa however decided to admit her true feelings towards Alexander.

"Alex?" She asked.

"Yes?" Alexander replied.

"I want to say something important"

"Oh?"

"This is it, I'll tell him now" Elsa thought.

"What I want to say is, ever since we first met. I have developed feelings for you. They have become stronger every passing day." She said.

"Elsa!" Alexander gasped, already guessing what Elsa was about to say.

"Alex, I think I am in love with you"


	17. Chapter 17

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 17**_

Alexander stumbled backwards in pure surprise as Elsa's confession of her feelings for him. But he managed to steady himself and he watched Elsa looking back at him nervously.

"Are you alright Alex?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, I'm always ok. It's just that what you said is a little bit coincidental" Alexander replied.

Elsa's eyes widened and her face bore a hopeful expression.

"I think I am in love with you too" Alexander said.

As soon as Alexander said that he loved her, Elsa moved forwards and pulled Alexander into a kiss. This time it was longer and more passionate. All of the gathered citizens cheered as they saw Elsa and Alexander kissing whilst in the harbour HMS Norway, HMS Sami and HMS Inuit all blew their whistles.

Frosty magic gently flooded out from Elsa, causing the sky to gently rain down snow.

"I'm finally kissing the one I love!" Elsa and Alexander thought at exactly the same time as they kissed passionately. But eventually they both stopped to breathe and when they did, Elsa saw Anna giving her the thumbs up and looking rather smug.

But Elsa also noticed that all of the gathered citizens were cheering at them. She blushed as red as a tomato and had to take several deep breaths before She said

"Yes, it is true. I am in love with Lieutenant Commander Alexander McDonald of the Battle Cruiser HMS Norway"

And at that, she walked off towards where Anna and Kristoff were standing with Alexander close behind.

"Looks like you found your true love then" Anna said with a smug smile.

Elsa pulled Alexander close and both exchanged a loving glance before Elsa said "I definitely have"

The music started to increase in noise and everyone started to dance again. But this time, Elsa finally had someone to dance with, someone who's heart not only beat for her, but in sync with her own heart. It was definitely true love and Elsa would do anything to protect it.

**Several days later**

Water rushed past the sides of the newly commissioned HMS Snow Queen as it charged through the waves to the North West of Arrendelle. Smoke billowed from its four funnels and on the bridge of the new destroyer, Alexander and Elsa were standing, watching the crew put the new destroyer through her paces. Behind the Snow Queen and struggling to keep up was HMS Inuit. Ever since Elsa and Alexander had declared their love for each other, security had been tightened massively and when Elsa and Alexander announced their intentions to be on-board the Snow Queen as it went through its sea trials, HMS Inuit had been tasked to keep the royal couple safe. Elsa had announced that Alexander would be her consort from now on and it made her smile just looking at Alexander's face.

They had great fun, playing in the snow, commanding the alliance and what not. And now from the masts of the Snow Queen flew the flag of the Queen of Arrendelle and the flag of the High Admiral. Elsa had named Alexander this since the Norway was the flagship of the fleet and she thought Alexander deserved a title to match, despite his young age.

So Alexander was known as 'High Admiral McDonald'

"Ok Mr Blackburn, let's see the gun crews put through their paces" Alexander said to the Snow Queen's commanding officer.

Lieutenant Blackburn was an already excellent captain in Arrendelle's navy and his name was the first on the list to command the sleek, new HMS Snow Queen.

Although the Snow Queen's design was WW1 vintage, she still could pack a punch if needed. Alexander and Elsa watched as the gun crews raced to the 4 4.1 inch guns, loaded them and fired several practice shots. These guns were a new design and they were as accurate as the Tribal Class Destroyers main cannons! For AA Defence the Snow Queen carried 3 30 Cal machine guns, 2 50 Cal machine guns and a three inch gun on the aft deck house. There were no anti-submarine armaments except for a depth charge rack and finally the Snow Queen's real teeth, her torpedoes. For these the Snow Queen had four triple tube torpedo mounts designed to take the 21 inch MK IV torpedo which HMS Norway carried in large amounts. Other destroyers wouldn't have torpedoes but since the Snow Queen was Elsa's private transport vessel, an exception was made.

Elsa watched the action take place with eager eyes, taking in every aspect of the operation of the new destroyer. But then without warning, HMS Inuit started flashing messages on its Morse lamp!

"What's it saying?" Elsa asked.

Alexander watched as the Inuit transmitted its message and said to Elsa, "The Inuit is saying that it has detected a large vessel on radar and is requesting permission to check it out"

Elsa then realised that Alexander was asking for her permission to let the Inuit check out the radar contact.

She nodded and Alexander gave quick orders to the crew to send out a reply, granting the Inuit permission to check out the radar contact.

Elsa and Alexander watched as the Tribal Class Destroyer charged off, leaving the Snow Queen far behind. But as the Inuit disappeared from view, Alexander suddenly felt very concerned for the other destroyer. He didn't know what it was but he sure did know that whenever his instincts told him something, he listened and right now his instincts were telling him that something was very wrong.

He was right, barely 10 minutes after the Inuit accelerated off to investigate the radar contact, the radio started shouting out.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY THIS IS HMS INUIT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY A LARGE BATTLESHIP! WE NEED ASSISTANCE!"

"We've got to help them!" Elsa said, her voice full of concern.

"And we shall sail to their aid, my love" Alexander replied, giving Elsa a quick kiss on the cheek and barking orders to Lt Blackburn.

"All ahead flank! Set a course for the Inuit and send a message saying we are on the way at full speed!" Alexander shouted.

The deck shook violently as the Snow Queen's engines accelerated, forcing the destroyer forwards with a powerful jolting motion.

Elsa grabbed onto the handrail as the Snow Queen increased speed and sailed as fast as its engines could force it to go, towards the Inuit. Smoke appeared on the horizon and Alexander guessed that it was from either the Inuit or the ship the Inuit was being attacked by.

As the Snow Queen drew closer towards the battle, Alexander caught sight of a ship he really didn't expect to see. The familiar bulge in the ship's B turret was all too visible as it fired at the Inuit which was ablaze between its two funnels.

"The Berlin!" Alexander gasped in fear.

Elsa stood next to Alexander and held his hand tightly in her own. Alex had told her about the Berlin which was the ship HMS Norway was fighting when it first arrived in her world. She also knew that the Berlin was the only ship that Alexander truly feared. But Alexander also hated it, especially the commander Fredrich Saberhagen. Fredrich had a lot of war crimes to answer for, including one where he attacked a passenger liner which was carrying evacuees to America.

Elsa's eyes blazed with an inner icy fire as she prepared herself for the oncoming fight. The Snow Queen's gunners loaded the guns with live shells this time and the torpedo tubes were loaded and swung out. By now the Berlin had seen the Snow Queen's approach and was turning to bring its guns to bear when Alexander said to the crew "Commence firing"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 18**_

The smoke of battle was so thick in the air that everyone could hardly breathe! For the three combatants, the British Destroyer HMS Inuit, the brand new Arrendellian destroyer HMS Snow Queen and the German Battleship DKM Berlin, it was some of the thickest fighting they had ever come across. On the Snow Queen's bridge, Elsa and Alexander directed the battle as best as they could. Elsa used her powers to defend the Snow Queen and the Inuit and also repair the two destroyers. Alexander was currently on the machine gun platform on top of the bridge, directing the Snow Queen's movements from there. As Elsa froze another hole in the Snow Queen's side, she saw another flag flying above the Berlin's Nazi flag. It was the flag of Wesleton! Seething in fury, she sent out a concentrated icy blast at one of the Berlin's Secondary guns, freezing it so quickly it exploded with enormous force!

Lt Blackburn was shouting down the radio for help at the top of his voice. All Elsa caught from what Blackburn said was that the nearest ship, SS Ocean Star which had been converted into an armed Merchant Cruiser was too far away to get to the scene of the battle in time. She heard a loud whoosh as the torpedoes on the starboard tubes launched and sped off towards the Berlin's side where they detonated with a loud BOOM, sending columns of water high into the air. Using her magic, Elsa turned the spray thrown up by the torpedoes into a powerful blizzard which attacked the Berlin, freezing everything in its path. This she knew was the only chance the Snow Queen and the Inuit had of escaping intact. So she ordered Blackburn to send the message to the Inuit, ordering it to retreat.

The Morse lamp flashed out and the Inuit began to turn sharply around. Smoke billowing from her funnels as the battered tribal class destroyer accelerated. The Snow Queen's deck lurched as it turned as well. Elsa heard Alexander shouting at the top of his voice as he grabbed the hand rail to avoid falling over the side. The Berlin fought on, trying to get a hit with her main guns but the Snow Queen and the Inuit were faster and more agile than the German Battleship. Finally, after several hours of turning sharply left and right, accelerating and stopping then accelerating again under a smoke screen and one of Elsa's small snow storms. The two destroyers finally escaped by the bare skin of their teeth.

Alexander slid down the ladder after making sure everything was secure and pulled Elsa into a tight embrace.

"It's ok Elsa, we're safe now" he said comfortingly.

"Alex, there's something you should know. I saw the Wesleton flag on the Berlin" Elsa replied, when she finished, Alexander's eyes went wide with worry.

He strode off back towards his cabin with Elsa following him, a trail of frost emanating behind her.

"If the Berlin is in the hands of Weasel Town, we are all in serious trouble! The Norway is the only ship with a vague hope of taking the Berlin down and she is currently in dry dock having her hull scraped clean" Alexander said to himself.

Elsa had never seen Alexander this worried before and she knew she had to do something to calm him down. So she stamped her foot down and a layer of ice appeared under Alex's feet causing him to slip, luckily he held onto the handrail tight enough to stop him falling over in time. This gave Elsa enough time to catch up to Alexander and when she caught up; she pulled Alexander close to her and kissed him. The Ice thawed and Alexander finally calmed down. As she pulled back, Alexander took a deep breath.

"Thanks Elsa, I needed that" He said with a smile.

Elsa grinned back at the young naval officer and said in a determined tone of voice. "Don't worry about a thing! You understand me? We will end this war and sink the Berlin before you know it! I promise"

"Of course Snowflake" Alexander replied, using the nickname he gave Elsa which she rather liked.

"Oh shush you" Elsa said in a joking tone.

And they both walked off, down the corridors of HMS Snow Queen, planning for the final few battles of the war ahead. One of which would eventually be what they hoped was Berlin's doom.

(A.N if anyone has any suggestions on what should happen next, please PM me or leave in a review your idea. And for all those budding artists out there, if you would like to make any fan art relating to a war of the Icy Sea or any of my other stories, please let me know where I can see it and I will have a look when you have finished. Until the next time, this is thunder child 14 over and out)


	19. Chapter 19

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 19**_

**6 weeks after the battle of the northern sea**

The ballroom of corona's castle was full of dignitaries and other important people from all across the alliance. None were more important than Alexander and Elsa, who had sailed in HMS Norway as a goodwill visit to their southern allies. It had been the first time the Battle Cruiser had visited Corona and everyone was amazed at the sight of the ship that had turned the war in their favor. Anna and Kristoff were running Arrendelle whilst Alexander and Elsa were in Corona.

Troops from the Norway's Royal Marine contingent were patrolling the area as well as Corona's own guards.

"The war will soon be over hopefully with the two carriers in service" Alexander was saying to Rapunzel and Eugene.

"This war has taken a toll on all of us" Eugene agreed.

"Indeed" Alexander replied grimly.

Alexander turned to see Elsa talking with another group of dignitaries in the far corner of the room. Elsa was wearing a mint green dress which was in the same style as her coronation dress but it had no cloak. Alexander's heart fluttered at the sight of her. As he watched, Elsa finished talking to the dignitaries and music from the band started playing.

"Want to dance?" Alexander asked Elsa.

"Yes, I would love to" Elsa replied and Alex took her hand and lead her into a graceful waltz.

They danced around the ballroom, smiles on their faces. But then Elsa's sensitive hearing picked up something odd, it was a low metallic clunk. Three of them and that made her stop and think. Alexander noticed this and stood next to Elsa, concern on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I heard something on the other side of the door" Elsa replied. Just then another louder clunk filled the air and the band suddenly stopped!

Trying to diffuse the situation Rapunzel said to the crowd "I'm sure it is nothing to worry about"

Just as she said that, everyone heard a loud series of double clicks.

"Rifle bolts!" Davies whispered in alarm.

All of the guards drew out their weapons, the Royal Marines cocked their Sten guns and Lee Enfields and Alexander and Davies drew out their Webleys. Guards from Corona began to evacuate the guests as quickly as possible Rapunzel and Eugene among them. Elsa however, stood next to Alexander's side.

"Klaus, hit it!" a German Accented voice said.

Elsa immediately created a large shield of ice and everyone took cover behind it.

Then, the doors to Corona's great hall exploded with a loud BOOM, sending fragments of wood flying everywhere. Several dark clothed figures burst in and they were carrying MP40 sub machine guns!

"OPEN FIRE!" Alexander shouted.

At once the German's opened fire on the mixed Corona, Arrendelle, Southern Isles and Royal Marine Guards. Elsa, Alex and Davies took cover whilst the rest of their troops returned fire. The two naval officers ducking out of cover to fire a few shots and then duck back multiple times. The sound of the rifles and sub machine guns firing was so loud it was nearly deafening!

"COME ON ELSA, WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Alexander shouted over the noise.

Elsa nodded and together, Alexander, Davies and Elsa began to move towards the exit, the mixed guard force following close behind. Together they moved through the corridors of Corona's castle, only to discover that there were many more enemy soldiers than any of them could have thought. As they descended through the streets, civilians screamed as they were chased and cut down by the enemy. Alexander and Davies picked up two MP40's from a pair of dead enemy soldiers and used them to assist in the defence of Corona. Smoke billowed everywhere now from the many fires the soldiers had started. Alexander, Davies and the other soldiers fought on bravely, ducking behind barrels and leaping over fallen obstacles.

"KEEP PUSHING THEM BACK COMRADES!" Davies shouted at the top of his voice as the Alliance Soldiers pushed the enemy soldiers back towards the bay.

HMS Norway was pounding away at some distant target with her 15 inch guns, possibly the transport ship that brought the enemy soldiers to Corona.

But then as the Alliance soldiers, Elsa, Davies and Alexander managed to fight their way to the docks, a nearby building exploded, sending fragments of wood and mortar flying everywhere and some of the pieces hit Elsa's face knocking her out and blood ran from her multiple wounds.

"ELSA!" Alexander yelled as he ran over to her and picked her up, bridal style and carried her to the Norway. Davies covered Alexander as best as he could with his stolen MP40. The two Naval officers finally arrived at the dockside but as Alexander was about to board the Norway, Davies screamed out in pain as he took a shotgun round to the chest! Alexander raced to his friend's aid with Elsa still in his arms. He set her down on the ground next to her; the bandage that he had put on her face was starting to turn red with blood and turned to Davies.

"Davies! Come on mate, you can get through this!" Alexander said to Davies.

Davies coughed weakly, spitting out a mouthful of blood before he said weakly "No, Alex. I'm done for now. Just get Elsa to the Norway and get out of here!"

"Don't be like that mate. We can and will get through this!" Alexander snapped.

Davies coughed again, his time was running out.

"No Alex. Just do me a favour" he said.

"Anything" Alexander replied, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Win the war" Davies replied with a smile.

As he said this, Davies coughed again and laid still. His eyes glazed over. Davies was dead.

"Davies? Davies! Come on wake up!" Alexander yelled as he shook his friend's body.

That was when he accepted that Davies was dead. The tears that flowed out of Alexander resembled a waterfall as he mourned his best friend.

Harper and his team of medics rushed over from the Norway and picked up Elsa. As the Medics carried Elsa off to the sick bay, Harper gently got Alexander onto his feet and led him to the Norway. As they boarded the Battle Cruiser, a fire burned within Alexander's chest. He would avenge Davies and all those who died in this cowardly attack. Wesleton would have to watch out because Alexander was already plotting their downfall.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 20**_

**5 days after the battle of Corona**

Alexander paced back and forth across the polished wooden floor of Arrendelle's castle. A sense of anger boiling away at his senses. Elsa stood nearby, a mask of concern on her face. Even though he loved Elsa, Alexander couldn't look at her for the moment; Elsa's face had a scar that cut across her left eyelid, leaving the eye intact somehow. It was still fresh and red and it only served to Remind Alexander of his best friend's death. Davies's body had been flown back on-board the Sunderland and had a grand funeral during which Alexander and several officers from the Norway read out small speeches honouring Davies.

Alexander was planning to speak to members of the alliance to plot his next moves against Wesleton. In retaliation for the attack on Corona the raids on the enemy's merchant shipping had been stepped up and constant air raids on Wesleton's cities had been set up, the Wildcats being fitted with two modified 15 inch Battle Cruiser shells for this purpose.

As Elsa was beginning to think that Alexander was going to wear a groove into the floor, the doors opened and Kai, the head servant said "Everyone is ready"

Alexander stopped walking and said "Thank you" before he took Elsa's hand and the two of them walked out into the meeting room. All the heads of the military forces of the alliance were gathered; all of them looked very sombre. Alexander and Elsa took their seats and Alexander began his speech.

"Thank you for coming ladies and Gentlemen. As you all very well know, Corona was suddenly and brutally attacked by a large detachment of German Soldiers and Wesleton Soldiers supplied by the Germans. This attack resulted in the near total destruction of Corona with near to 500 people dead. This attack also led to the death of my Executive officer and best friend Lieutenant Davies and has scarred Queen Elsa for life! This cowardly attack shows the true evil that our enemy possesses, so now I say enough! We will not stand and let these evil Barstards take away our freedom and everything we stand for! We must end this war before Weasel Town and their German Allies can begin an offensive! We must force them to surrender. No matter what happens we will stand defiant!" Alexander said and when he finished his speech, everyone in the council chamber looked at him with shock, fear and the utmost respect.

Eugene who was still upset from the attack on Corona stood up and asked "What do you propose we do?"

Alexander looked straight at Eugene and said "it's quite simple really. We sink the Berlin"

The council members started murmuring amongst themselves at the mere suggestion of going up against the Wesleton/Nazi German Alliance flagship.

"Alexander has a point" Elsa said, interrupting the council's discussion "The Berlin is the enemy flagship. She is their pride and joy, the very symbol of their resistance. They have a bigger navy than we do but our ships are much better individually than three Wesleton ships. If the Berlin is sunk, the enemy will possibly lose the will to fight and our victory will be a lot swifter"

The council all murmured in agreement. They all knew about the Berlin since HMS Norway had been fighting it when it first came into their world in the first place.

"We have all fought well as allies and now this war will end! You have suffered too much at their hands and no more of your blood will be spilled. So that is why the Norway will sail and defeat the Berlin alone" Alexander said, and as he said that, Elsa dropped a glass of water she was drinking, smashing it across the floor.

"You will do no such thing!" Elsa snapped her eyes wide with shock.

"Elsa, the Norway is the only ship we have that has a chance of sending the Berlin to the bottom. It is only logical and it is too risky to bring the whole fleet when it will be slaughtered!" Alexander replied, trying to reason with the Young Snow Queen but to no avail.

"Alexander, as the Queen of Arrendelle and your soul mate. I order you to wait and take the fleet with you!" Elsa said angrily, the temperature of the room dropping so drastically, everything began frosting over.

"Alright Elsa, I'll wait." Alexander said, calming Elsa down and the room returned to normal.

She smiled at Alexander and after he excused himself, he left the room. An idea already forming in his mind and the heart wrenching thought that that might be the last time Alexander ever saw the face of his love ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 21**_

**The Next Day**

"WHERE THE HECK IS ALEXANDER?" Elsa shouted at the top of her voice. After the meeting where Alexander announced his plans for the final battles of the war, Elsa had become increasingly concerned for the young naval officer. She had gone to sleep that night still worried for him and the Next day, Alexander had disappeared!

"Don't worry sis. I'm sure Alex will turn up somewhere" Anna said in a calming tone. Honestly she felt concerned for Alexander also since him and the Norway had saved her and Kristoff's lives all those weeks ago.

"I hope so, but it isn't like Alex to go missing like that. He would always write a letter to say where he has gone" Elsa replied, her emotions nearly getting the better of her.

That was when her eyes caught the sight of a bright white envelope with the seal of the British Royal Navy stamped on it. Anna saw this too and their hearts pounded as Elsa picked up the Envelope and opened it. Inside there was a note, it read "Dearest Elsa, by the time you read this, I will be miles away from Arrendelle. I have taken the Norway and am setting a course for Wesleton. It is my plan to find and sink the Berlin before she can do any more damage. I hope the war ends swiftly for you. I love you, my Snow Queen. Love Alexander. PS the cold never bothered me anyway"

Elsa's blood ran cold (No pun intended) and her hands shook so violently it seemed like they would fall off! Anna took the Note from Elsa and she looked at Elsa with a fearful expression on her face.

"He hasn't" Anna said, silently wishing it wasn't true.

"He has" Elsa replied, her voice shaky.

Her head then rose up sharply and she strode out of the office, barking orders to the guard and servants.

"GET THE FLEET READY TO SAIL IMMEDIATLEY! WE ARE GOING AFTER THE NORWAY AND WILL DEFEND HER!" Elsa shouted at the top of her voice.

Guards and servants rushed about Arrendelle, repeating Elsa's instructions to the captains of every ship in the fleet. HMS Sami, HMS Inuit, SS Ocean Star and HMS Snow Queen were already in steam, smoke starting to billow from their funnels. The other ships were making preparations to set sail as well. As Elsa raced to board HMS Snow Queen, Anna raced up to her and said "Please don't go. Not again!"

"I'll be fine Anna. I promise I will return without a scratch" Elsa replied with a sad smile towards her sister.

Anna tried to protest but thought better of it. The Fleet needed Elsa for this battle and there was nothing the Princess could do to stop her.

Anna hugged her sister tightly and let her go, Elsa boarded the Snow Queen and as the Destroyer set sail, Elsa stood on the ships stern and waved to her sister as the fleet slowly made its way to the Norway's aid.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 22**_

**2 days after the Norway set sail to defeat the Berlin**

Alexander stood on the Norway's bridge as the Battle Cruiser sailed at full speed towards the enemy. Aerial reconnaissance from the Sunderland and the Swordfish had revealed the Berlin and a good portion of the Wesleton Fleet were anchored in a large bay area which was coincidently the bay that served the Wesleton capital city! His heart pounded in his chest as the Norway approached Wesleton. He also felt guilty for disobeying Elsa's orders and sneaking off in the middle of the night with the Norway. Now all of the crew were thirsting for vengeance, today they would sink the Berlin and end the war! But as the enemy fleet drew into view, Alexander knew that it would be a hopeless fight. He knew that with the German's help, the Wesleton fleet had been equipped with weapons much better than the Alliance navy. But at the very least Norway would take down as many enemy ships with it as possible.

"Ok then, commence firing" he said down the voice pipe.

"Roger that sir" came Gunnery Officer Richardson's voice.

Norway's A and B turrets swung to face the enemy fleet and just as they were about to fire, huge blast of light shot past the Norway and plunged into the sea right next to her!

"EVASIVE ACTION MANEUVERS NOW!" Alexander shouted. The Norway lurched over to the right as it turned and X and Y turrets swung around to face the enemy.

The First Salvo from Norway's 15 inch main guns leapt from the muzzles with a deep crackling roar, the eight shells flew through the air and struck the first line of enemy ships sinking them instantly!

As the next line of enemy ships advanced, Alexander smiled to himself and said "May the Storm rage on"

Meanwhile, several miles away, Elsa's multinational fleet which included HMS Sami, HMS Inuit, SS Ocean Star and the recently converted aircraft carriers HMS Spirit of Arrendelle and HMS Pride of Arrendelle was bearing down on the enemy. The fleet had sailed at a full 18 knots for the whole day and night, the ships that still had a set of masts and sails had them deployed and Elsa's powers were creating a powerful arctic wind to force the ships along to supplement their steam engines. As she stood on the bridge of the Destroyer HMS Snow Queen, Elsa was preparing herself for the oncoming fight. She was in her snow queen dress but with a few modifications, this time the dress had a slight armor built in to protect Elsa from splinters and bullets.

HMS Sami and HMS Inuit were sailing on the Snow Queen's flanks and their radar was picking a route ahead through the fog that Elsa created.

She could hear the mighty roar of the Norway's guns off in the distance and she was worrying for Alexander, the person she loved.

"Your Majesty, we are in radio range" Lt Blackburn said to Elsa.

She nodded and took hold of the microphone.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the microphone in a clear, calm and confident voice.

"Hailing HMS Norway, Hailing HMS Norway" she said.

The radio crackled for a moment before Alexander's voice came through the radio.

"Elsa?" came his reply.

"Permission to join your fight, my love?" Elsa asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on Arrendelle's damn finest fighting vessel. We are heading to you at full speed to assist and aircraft are on their way to you now"

"But even with the fleet helping out, there are too many targets out there!"

Elsa smiled before she said in a mock evil tone "Never underestimate the power of snow and ice"

Alexander was confused by this statement and then suddenly without warning, the fog separating the Norway from the Fleet disappeared suddenly!

Alexander realised what Elsa meant, the fog that surrounded the Alliance fleet was of her own creation!

And Elsa had many more tricks up her sleeves as she raised her arms and several huge and menacing looking ships made entirely from Ice rose out of the water, the ice fleet turned together as one and formed a battle line to protect the Norway.

Alexander smiled at this and as the Snow Queen drew close to the Norway, Alexander picked up the radio microphone again and said "Welcome to Weasel Town Elsa."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 23**_

The bay was full of ships slugging it out against each other. The Alliance Fleet, although outnumbered were putting up a very good fight indeed. HMS Norway led the charge, pounding away at enemy ships with her Main Artillery and AA defences. The Wesleton Navy fought back bravely and even managed to sink a couple of the smaller and weaker vessels but the majority of the Alliance fleet were still fighting. The flagships of the Alliance, HMS Snow Queen and HMS Norway for Arrendelle, HMS Sundance for Corona and HMS Vengeance for the Southern Isles fought as one large battering force.

HMS Sami and HMS Inuit charged at flank speed, in and out of the enemy formation, attacking them with their small but powerful 4.5 inch guns and AA defences. They had orders to conserve their torpedoes for when the Berlin showed up. Meanwhile in the sky, the Wildcat fighters from HMS Spirit of Arrendelle and HMS Pride of Arrendelle flew at colossal speeds, diving in and out of attacks to drop bombs and flying at low altitudes through the dueling ships to strafe the crew members on the enemy ship's decks with their machine guns.

As the Snow Queen continued its attacking dance in between the enemy ships, Elsa stood in the crow's nest, using her magic to maintain her icy fleet and to help out the other Alliance ships. The Norway was her priority however since Alexander was the one she loved and he was currently on the bridge of the Norway, directing the battle.

"KEEP ON FIRING!" Alexander ordered his crew. The crew did their best, a desire for revenge and victory in their hearts.

Several miles away, Fredrich Saberhagen, the Berlin's commanding officer smiled to him-self as the Berlin sailed towards the battle zone. He knew that HMS Norway was there and all he had to do was draw it into battle and destroy it.

"Soon, my adversary. Soon you will die!" he said.

"Sir, one of the enemy ships is in range!" the radar operator said to him.

Fredrich turned to the Gunnery Officer and said "Commence firing, we'll draw the Norway to us!"

The Berlin's A and B turrets turned ever so slightly towards the nearest enemy ship, a frigate belonging to the Southern Isles and fired a quartet of 15 inch shells towards it. Unfortunately this Southern Isles ship was a former merchant vessel so it had very little armour or weaponry. So when the Berlin's shells came crashing down, there was no hope for the frigate.

An enormous explosion filled the air and one of the Southern Isles Frigates, HMS Defiant exploded in sheets of flame!

"What the Hell was that?!" Elsa said down the radio to Alexander.

Alexander turned towards the flaming ship and behind the smoke; he could barely make out the silhouette of DKM Berlin bearing down on them!

"Helm, left one ten, full ahead!" Alexander ordered the Helmsman.

"Aye sir, Left one ten, full ahead" The Helmsman replied.

The Norway swung sharply around and began to sail at full speed towards her arch enemy.

"Green five" Alexander ordered, he was beginning to see red and a desire to avenge Davies overcame his senses.

"Signal the fleet, DKM Berlin is in sight. We are engaging, no other ships are to engage" Alexander said to Collins through the voice pipe.

"Aye sir" Collins replied.

Water began to turn white around the Norway's flanks as she raced to engage the Berlin in combat. Both ships 15 inch guns were loaded and ready, their crews ready for action. The battle between HMS Norway and DKM Berlin would be the battle to end all battles.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 24**_

Elsa watched from the Snow Queen's crow's nest as the Norway and Berlin engaged each other in combat. Her heart pounded in her chest with worry for her love who was in the thick that battle right now. All around her though, the Alliance fleet fought on, they were making slow but steady headway against the enemy fleet. HMS Sami and HMS Inuit had formed a battle line behind HMS Snow Queen and together, the three destroyers darted in and out of the enemy formation, attacking them at random. The SS Ocean Star was doing her best but she seemed to be mostly using her own weight and powerful triple expansion steam engine as a weapon other than her guns.

The Wildcat fighters were doing their best but their attacks were slowly beginning to slacken due to a dwindling supply of ammunition. But then without warning, the low droning of four powerful radial engines filled the air. The Sunderland flying boat flew at high altitude towards the Berlin, four very large bombs under its wings. As the flying boat approached, the Berlin's AA guns opened up, spreading a shield of hot lead around the German battle ship. Elsa heard the 20 mm cannons in the Sunderland's nose open up as the flying boat dived towards the enemy. At the last moment the plane pulled up and all four bombs dropped. They all slammed into the Berlin's deck, sending huge explosions everywhere! As the Sunderland climbed back up, Elsa could see that one of its engines was on fire and the big plane was struggling to stay in the air. Gently the Sunderland turned to the right and headed for home, smoke trailing behind it.

Elsa hoped the big plane would get back safely. But now she had a battle to attend to. Her icy magic filled the air and the Snow Queen's 4.5 inch guns kept on firing. But then without warning a huge explosion filled the air! Elsa whirled around to see the Norway, crippled, listing to one side and completely unable to move, white smoke rose from her midsection and her guns kept on firing but at a slower rate than before.

"Alex!" Elsa yelled as she turned the full fury of her magic on the Berlin, surrounding it with a powerful blizzard.

"Lieutenant Blackburn, I want this ship followed by HMS Sami and HMS Inuit to make a torpedo attack on the Berlin immediately!" Elsa ordered.

"But, High Admiral McDonald said that we shouldn't go after the Berlin" Blackburn protested.

"I am the Queen of Arrendelle and my soul mate is on the Norway right now so I order you to make a torpedo attack on the Berlin followed by HMS Sami and HMS Inuit!" Elsa snapped, her eyes blazing with anger.

Blackburn nodded and gave orders for the orders to be transmitted to the Sami and Inuit and for the Snow Queen to begin her attack. The three destroyers swung around and drove at full speed towards the enemy. Water turned white around their flanks as they charged, the Snow Queen's crew were already loading the torpedo tubes and were ready to fire them at a moment's notice. The Berlin was completely focused on the Norway so hardly any of the crew of the Berlin noticed that the three destroyers were steaming at full speed towards them. But as they drew closer, almost within torpedoing position, Berlin's secondary's on the port side (the side opposite the Norway) opened fire!

"Damn, they've detected us!" Elsa muttered under her breath. The Splashes from the Berlin's secondary's rose high into the air in front of the Snow Queen's bow but the valiant destroyer charged onwards, the Sami and Inuit followed close behind, their funnels pouring out thick black smoke in an attempt to hide themselves from the Berlin. HMS Snow Queen however couldn't make smoke very easily without damaging her delicate engines since the Snow Queen was a prototype vessel and her engines and boilers hadn't been perfected yet. But instead, the Snow Queen had Elsa.

Using her powers to the maximum without going "Super Blizzard" as Anna called it since it could cause another time-space rip, Elsa created a huge blizzard full of sharp icicles which proceeded to attack the Berlin and blind the gunners on the enemy battleship. As the Snow Queen drew into a torpedoing position, the tubes swung out and with a loud POP and a series of hisses the torpedoes launched. If anyone on the Berlin had known the torpedoes were coming, they couldn't have done anything about it. The Torpedoes hit the Berlin's port side sending huge plumes of water high into the air. But another thing also happened; the Berlin seemed to be bending in the middle!

"SHE'S BROKEN HER BACK!" someone shouted and Elsa couldn't help but smile at that. The Berlin was now split in two and sinking and crew members rushing into the lifeboats. Beyond the sinking Berlin, HMS Norway stood there, badly listing and severely damaged but still afloat.

Behind the Snow Queen, HMS Sami and HMS Inuit broke formation to rescue the survivors and behind them, the rest of the Alliance fleet was mopping up the final remnants of the Wesleton Navy.

Elsa rushed down from the crow's nest and directed the Snow Queen to pull alongside the Norway. As the Destroyer Approached the Enormous Battle-cruiser, Elsa grabbed the whistle cord and pulled it. The Snow Queen's whistle let out a long triumphant squeal to which the Norway replied with two short, deep squeals from its whistle. Soon the bay was filled with the sound of ships blowing their whistles.

"The war's finally over!" Elsa said cheerfully at the top of her voice.

"Hailing HMS Snow Queen, Hailing HMS Snow Queen, this is HMS Norway, just want to say thanks for helping us out back there" Collins's voice said through the radio.

"Roger that Norway, just give Alexander a message for me" Elsa replied.

"Saying what?" Collins asked.

"Don't ever disobey my orders again!" Elsa replied.

"Roger that" Collins said before Elsa turned to Blackburn and said "ready a tow line, we need to get Norway to a dry dock"

Blackburn nodded and as the crew rushed to carry out her orders, Elsa smiled again at the setting sun, feeling the warm glow of its rays on her face. The war was now over and soon a new era of peace and prosperity for all would begin.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 25**_

**1 week after the defeat of the Wesleton Fleet and the sinking of DKM Berlin.**

The bay of Wesleton was full of Alliance ships. Flags hung high from every mast and in the bombed out city, people were finally getting their lives back in order.

Tied up in the dock was HMS Norway, which was undergoing temporary repairs before she sailed back to Arrendelle for permanent repairs in the only dry dock in the world. The Battle-Cruiser's crew were all dressed in their smartest uniforms as it was an important occasion. The Duke of Wesleton was to come aboard and sign the documents of surrender, which officially would end the war.

All the leaders in the Alliance, Queen Elsa, Prince Hans and Prince Eugene were standing in front of the table where the documents of surrender would be signed on the Norway's Bow deck. Alexander stood next to Elsa, her arm wrapped around his.

It was no secret that Elsa and Alexander were in love and the vast majority of the Alliance didn't mind this but some were worried about what would happen if they turned evil which Elsa assured would never happen in her lifetime.

As the morning sun rose above the old battle cruiser, Bosun Vincenzo blew on his Bosun's whistle and everyone stood to attention.

"Here we go" Alexander whispered to Elsa.

The Duke of Wesleton slowly made his way aboard the Norway followed by his two bodyguards; these were the two that had tried to kill Elsa during the Eternal Winter incident. As Hans, Eugene, Alexander and Elsa watched, the Duke looked straight ahead and moved slowly and carefully. His face gave nothing away but in his eyes, he had the slightest trace of fear. He had put all of his hopes for winning the war in the hands of the Berlin and its crew and when it was sunk, the Wesleton Military lost most of its morale and victory was swift for the Alliance.

Alexander saluted the Duke who returned the gesture as he sat down at the table and read through the document.

The Terms of the Document were for Wesleton to completely surrender, never start a war again and allow Alliance forces to temporarily occupy the country to help implement a democratic government. This meant the Duke would lose power and he had resisted the surrender terms at first but he eventually came to realise that it was no use trying to fight the inevitable.

Despite all of the horrible things the Duke had done, Alexander respected the man since he was actually quite a clever chap, although some of the things he had done weren't so.

Finally, with a sigh, the Duke took out a pen and signed the surrender documents; he was visibly upset and terrified. When he finished signing the documents, he stood up and him and his guards were lead away, off the Norway by several Royal Marines.

Silence fell on the gathered fleet until Alexander said "Looks like the war's over at long last!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 26**_

2 weeks after the surrender of Wesleton

The bright sun shone down warmly onto Arrendelle. The waters of the Fjord were a crystal blue and it sparkled like diamonds!

HMS Norway, which was in dry dock still undergoing repairs from the battle of Wesleton was dressed in flags and a crowd had gathered on-board the Alliance Flagship and the nearby shore. The awards ceremony where various members of the Alliance would receive medals and other mentions of gratitude committed during the war.

Elsa was in her Snow Queen Dress for this occasion. Alexander was in his finest uniform as was every other military soldier, sailor and airman. Anna was wearing a dress that looked suspiciously like the one she wore at Elsa's coronation and Kristoff was wearing the Tuxedo he had worn during HMS Snow Queen's launching.

A series of trumpets blared out, signalling Elsa's approach. Slowly and gracefully the young Snow Queen climbed up onto the podium which had been erected on the Norway's bow.

Tapping the microphone gently, which was connected to the Norway's loudspeaker system. Elsa took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Thank you all for coming today. We are all here to give thanks to those who have shown bravery and gallantry during the war with Wesleton. Without HMS Norway, her crew and their allies from their world, we would have lost. But with their courage and resourcefulness we won the war! But it wasn't without sacrifice. Because of this I present Lieutenant Davies, former Executive officer of HMS Norway Posthumously with the Order of the frozen heart. This award is only given to those who have shown exceptional bravery and sacrifice in combat."

Elsa then held out the medal in question which was made out of gold and an eternally frozen piece of ice shaped like a heart. It lay on a red velvet pillow and a small black and white photograph of Davies was glued to the lid of the box which the medal and pillow was in. Alexander took the medal, saluted Elsa and placed the medal in Davies's safe which had been brought up from his cabin for this specific purpose. Davies was Alexander's closest friend and apart from Alexander, no-one except Davies knew the code for the safe. Davies kept a bottle of rum for himself whenever a celebration happened and that was the main purpose of the safe.

Once Alexander closed and locked the safe, several young crew members lifted the safe up and carried it down to Davies's former cabin.

Once they disappeared from view, Elsa continued with the ceremony. Presenting all kinds of awards, several of which were in existence before the Eternal winter during which HMS Sami, HMS Inuit and SS Ocean Star sailed through into her universe.

Fletcher and the crew of the Sunderland Flying Boat all received the "Aerial Gallantry Medal" for their brave, almost suicidal dive bombing attack on the DKM Berlin as HMS Snow Queen, HMS Sami and HMS Inuit were rushing to make a torpedo attack on the larger German Battleship.

Harper received a medal for his efforts to take care of the wounded during the battle of Corona. Alexander received two medals, one was the blizzard star awarded for outstanding bravery and the other was a version of the Victoria Cross. It was known as the Winter Heart.

Finally once the awards ceremony was finished, everyone slowly left the Norway, leaving Alexander, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff standing on the Norway's deck.

"Let's hope the future will be bright" Alexander said to Elsa and the others.

"Let's hope so" Elsa agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 27**_

**6 months after the awards ceremony**

All was well in Arrendelle for the first time in Forever. People were once again full of happiness and joy. It had been 6 months since the war ended and things were slowly getting back to normal. The Alliance's military forces were fully modernised by now. Most soldiers now had Bolt Action Rifles like the Lee Enfield to replace their crossbows and Navy was full of newly built ironclads and Snow Queen Class Destroyers which were copies of HMS Snow Queen which was based on the American Clemson Class Four Stacker Destroyer. Production of Wildcat fighter planes for the new fleet of Aircraft Carriers and the Alliance's armies and Sunderland Flying Boats in both military and civilian forms were being built as well but at a much slower pace. HMS Norway, HMS Sami, HMS Inuit and SS Ocean Star had been kept busy with anti-piracy patrols. Anna and Kristoff were expecting their first baby which made everyone excited, but for Elsa and Alexander everything was perfect. Their relationship had been on the increase for quite some time and the whole kingdom was happy for them. It was common to see the two going everywhere together. Of course they didn't sleep in the same bed together, that would wait until they were married. Alexander did sleep in a chair which was next to Elsa's bed occasionally and that was enough for the both of them until they were married.

One particular morning, Alexander was sleeping in his bed in the castle, across the hall from Elsa's bedroom when someone knocked noisily on the door!

Groaning loudly Alexander said "Just leave me alone! I'm trying to get some bloody sleep here!"

There was a pause before Anna's voice said "Alex you do know what day it is don't you?"

"No?" Alexander replied as he tried to wake himself up.

The door opened and a very Pregnant and Annoyed Anna looked at a barely woken Alexander.

"It's Elsa's birthday you idiot!" Anna hissed.

Alexander's eyes widened and he swore under his breath. He immediately rushed into his closet and got changed into one of his more casual naval uniforms. He raced outside the room, panic in his eyes and slid down the hall, Anna was close behind.

"Have you got Elsa's present yet?" Anna asked.

Alexander stopped sliding and said with a smirk on his face "You'll see what it is at the ball tonight"

And at that, Alexander strode out of the castle, making sure to buy a pastry for breakfast on the way. Carefully Alexander wove his way through the crowd; his destination was a small shop on the edge of town.

Making sure that no-one was watching, Alexander carefully opened the door and strode over to the counter. The man behind it nodded at him as Alexander came closer.

"Is it ready?" he asked.

Meanwhile in the castle, Elsa was having a nightmare, well almost. Her birthday ball was tonight and she had no idea which dress to wear!

She was originally going to wear one of her coronation style dresses but she wanted to surprise Alexander. She even considered wearing one of her standard ice dresses but they wouldn't be enough.

That was when her eyes caught the sight of one of Alexander's sketch books just lying there on top of Elsa's jewellery cabinet. Alexander had drawn several sketches of Elsa in the past; most were of her in her "Snow Queen" persona, conjuring up various wintry creations. As Elsa flicked through the book, smiling at each of the drawings until she found one that got her interest.

"Now this is perfect" Elsa said to herself before she started to make the final preparations for her birthday ball.

**Several hours later**

Elsa's birthday ball was just about to begin, decorations were hung up, food and drink were laid out in trays and the Band was setting up. Dignitaries from far and wide were waiting for the Birthday Queen herself to arrive. Alexander was already there and his present for Elsa was carefully hidden in his jacket pocket. Each growing minute made Alexander feel more anxious as he waited. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Kai said to the crowd "Queen Elsa of Arrendelle"

The doors opened and an angel stepped through. Or that was what Alexander thought it looked like. It was actually Elsa, her face was lightly made up with purple eye shadow and a pale lipstick, a light powder and blush combination to highlight her beauty and her long platinum blonde hair was completely un-braided and flowed like a waterfall down to the middle of her back. And the gown she wore was breath-taking!

It was in Elsa's signature blue and it sparkled everywhere like diamonds, it clung to her in all the right places and it was a full length gown, but there was a slit up the right hand side of the dress up to Elsa's knee, on her feet was a pair of sky blue kitten heels. There were two thin straps holding the dress up and the neckline plunged down a little bit, only just enough to show some of the Queen's cleavage, but not much.

"Holy Moly!" Alexander gasped; he had never seen Elsa like this before!

As soon as the excitement of Elsa's arrival wore off, the band started playing, filling the room with beautiful sounds.

Anna, Kristoff and Alexander strode up to Elsa who was greeting several guests. When she saw them approaching, Elsa politely excused herself and strode over to Anna, Kristoff and Alexander.

"Wow Elsa, you look different, it's a good different" Anna said.

"Thank you" Elsa replied with a smile.

"Happy Birthday" Alexander said to Elsa, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Thank You Alex" Elsa replied, also grinning.

The next hour was full of Elsa accepting gifts from the many dignitaries, one of which was a heavily detailed model of HMS Snow Queen in a glass case which would take its pride and place in Elsa's study which was made by the officers of the HMS Snow Queen itself and another which was from Anna and Kristoff contained a rather large assortment of Elsa's favourite Chocolate pieces. Alexander stood near to Elsa but he also had to fulfil his duties as high admiral of Arrendelle's navy which meant meeting with various military leaders and discussing future alliances involving the Navy, Air Force and Army. Arrendelle at the moment was the only kingdom that had all three services fully up and running as Corona and the Southern Isles were still training their Air Force personnel.

Finally, once everyone had given their presents, the 'real' part of the party could begin. The band started playing and the ballroom was filled with sweet, beautiful music.

"May I have the honour of having this dance?" Alexander asked Elsa.

"You may" Elsa replied.

Alexander took Elsa's hand and led her to the dance floor where he led her into a dance. Everyone who saw Alex and Elsa dance couldn't help but smile at the young couple. They were completely and totally in love and it would be foolish to try and separate them since they would always find a way to get back together, no matter what the cost was.

As the Ball got into full swing, Alexander's heart accelerated as the time he had decided to propose to Elsa approached. Elsa noticed that Alexander was getting more and more nervous each passing minute and that troubled the Young Snow Queen.

"Is there something wrong Alex?" Elsa asked with concern.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just I am wondering how lucky I am to be with you" Alexander replied, trying to calm Elsa down.

"Oh, Alex" Elsa said softly and with a smile.

Just then the band changed songs, it was now or never.

Alexander stopped dancing and gently led Elsa out onto a balcony. The night sky was clear and full of stars, the moon shone brightly overhead making a very romantic scene.

"It sure is beautiful out here" Elsa noted.

"True, but you outshine all of that in beauty" Alexander replied.

Elsa giggled before Alexander got down on one knee, took out from his jacket pocket the present he wanted to give Elsa.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Elsa asked.

Alexander took a breath before he said

"Elsa, since we met we have faced war and peace and everything in-between. You are more beautiful than anything else in the world. I can't imagine one second where we are apart. I love you with all of my heart and I will love you forever more. Will you marry me?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 28**_

_**Previously on A war of the Icy Sea**_

_**Alexander took a deep breath before he said "Elsa, since we met we have faced war and peace and everything in-between. You are more beautiful than anything else in the world. I can't imagine one second where we are apart. I love you with all of my heart and I will love you forever more. Will you marry me?" **_

Chapter 27, the announcement

As Alexander said this, Elsa clasped her hand over her mouth in shock and tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

She had to take several deep breaths before she regained the ability to speak again.

"Elsa are you alright?" Alexander asked.

Then without warning, Elsa flung herself into Alexander knocking them both over.

"Yes, Yes, YES! I will marry you!" Elsa squealed, which made her sound a little bit like Anna.

Elsa then held out her hand and Alexander slipped the ring which had a gold band intricately carved with snowflakes and hearts and a large diamond on the top which was surrounded by sapphires, onto Elsa's ring finger.

Both Alexander and Elsa got back onto their feet and for a while Elsa couldn't help but look at the engagement ring in awe.

She was now engaged to the Man she loved and all it took was her magic creating a portal in-between her dimension and Alexander's and a major war to bring her and Alexander together.

"Shall we announce our new status?" Elsa asked.

"We shall my lady" Alexander replied and he held out his arm which Elsa took and together they both strode into the ballroom. Elsa's ring catching the light just right, making it sparkle like freshly fallen snow on a mountain top. Anna and Kristoff, who had taken a break from dancing watched Elsa and Alexander approach with curious eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"No, not quite. Alex and I have some very important news." Elsa replied, she was grinning excitedly.

"What?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa held out her left hand which had the engagement ring on for Anna to look at. Anna took one long look at the ring and then her face lit up in joy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Anna asked, trying to hold back a squeal of joy.

"Yup, Alexander and I just got engaged" Elsa replied.

Anna then squealed in joy and pulled her elder sister into a tight embrace.

"You are actually getting married! I'm so happy for you!" Anna squealed.

Alexander and Kristoff just smiled at their loves. But then as Elsa and Anna broke out of the hug, Elsa realised something.

"We've got to announce the engagement to everyone!" Elsa said excitedly as she pulled Alexander by the arm up to the throne area of the ballroom. This part of the room was raised so whoever stood on the podium had a view of the whole ballroom.

"EVERYONE! May I have your attention please" Elsa said loudly. Immediately the band stopped playing and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Elsa and Alexander.

"As you all know, Alexander and I have been together for a very long time now. In the Alliance's darkest hour Alexander fought with us, it was not without sacrifice however. But today, we have important news." Elsa said as she held out her engagement ring to the light so everyone could see it.

Everyone in the room murmured to each other, Could it really be the ring they had always hoped would end up on the Snow Queen's ring finger?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Alexander and I are getting married" Elsa said, finishing off her announcement.

As Elsa said this, everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

Alexander couldn't help but smile; he was now engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world.

Surely life couldn't get better than this?


	29. Chapter 29

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 29**_

3 months later

The sun shone brightly over Arrendelle, everyone was happy and both the harbour and the Flying Boat Docks were full of ships and aircraft. Decorations hung high everywhere and everything was perfect. The citizens of Arrendelle were excited; their Beloved Queen was getting married today!

Alexander had spent half the night in the local pub having a whale of a time with the officers of the Norway and Kristoff. He had ended up asleep on one of the tables and Kristoff had to carry Alexander to his room. Now he was slightly hung-over but not too much. That morning he woke up early and had a long bath to wash off the scent of Alcohol. Once he had finished making sure he was ready, he dressed in his finest naval uniform with all of the medals he had acquired during both WW2 and the Arrendelle war.

Sitting in its holster was Alexander's trusty Webley Revolver, all six chambers were loaded and Alex carried no more ammunition since six rounds was more than needed.

Elsa was also making final preparations too. Along with Anna they had been up since the early hours of the morning making sure they were ready too. Right now, Anna was helping Elsa put on her final bits of make-up.

Anna was wearing a full length pale blue bridesmaids dress and her hair was in the same style as it was during Elsa's coronation.

Elsa however was the vision of true beauty. Her hair was also in a tightly coiled bun but the similarities ended there. Her bridal gown was the colour of freshly fallen snow, it had a sweetheart bodice and sheer sleeves which covered Elsa's arms with a thin layer of silk but it had intricately stitched snowflakes in them. The Dress's train was twice as long as Elsa's coronation cape! Finally the wedding veil, made of gossamer frost, it was the only thing except from the clear kitten heels on Elsa's feet that was made from her ice magic since her previous experiments creating a wedding dress using her powers didn't work so well.

Elsa only had the barest amount of make-up on, some powder here and there, some purple eye-shadow, slight mascara and finally some light purple lipstick.

On the outside, Elsa looked calm and ready for the wedding but her eyes betrayed her. To be honest, she was terrified!

"You're all set!" Anna said to Elsa once she was finished.

Elsa just smiled briefly before she resumed her composure.

"What's wrong Sis?" Anna asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing" Elsa replied warily.

"You'll be fine Elsa. Alexander and You both deserve each other and I am sure He is feeling the same as you are" Anna said in a comforting tone.

Just then, Gerda knocked on the door and poked her head inside the dressing room.

"It's time, your Majesties" She said.

"It's time" Elsa agreed.

"It's time" Anna added.

Meanwhile down in the large church, everyone was gathered. Alexander stood next to the Altar with Kristoff by his side acting as best man.

The guests were all sitting in their assigned seats and guards from the Norway's Royal Marine Contingent and Arrendelle stood to attention.

The choir and band played some upbeat music to keep everyone entertained until Elsa arrived. Right now the song "Britannia Rules the Waves" was playing.

But there was one small problem, Elsa was late! Tension mounted in the church whilst everyone waited.

Anna was right, Alexander was having a mental breakdown but he managed to keep his cool. (A.N No pun intended)

Then without warning, Alexander's eyes caught a flash of movement as someone signalled to the band.

Everything fell silent for just a moment before the wedding march began to play.

"This is it" Alexander thought to himself.

"This is it" Elsa thought to herself as she strode through the doors.

Everyone stood up and turned to face Elsa as she walked slowly towards Alexander. Anna was close behind and it was decided that in the absence of Elsa and Anna's Parents, Anna would be the one to 'give Elsa away'

Olaf, who had just come back from a long holiday up on the north mountain with Marshmallow was carrying the rings. He had met Alexander a few months ago and he did surprise Alexander at first. But eventually Alexander became good friends with the snowman.

Alexander smiled a warm smile right at Elsa and she smiled back. Their hearts pounded rapidly with the knowledge that soon they would be joined forever in marriage.

Eventually Elsa finished her entrance and stood next to Alexander. Anna stood next to Kristoff and gave Alexander the "I'm watching you!" gesture with her hand.

At that, the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of High Admiral Alexander McDonald and Queen Elsa of Arrendelle in marriage." The Priest began.

Throughout the ceremony both Elsa and Alexander were stuck in a state of pure bliss. Both wished that they could stay like this forever before the vows.

Alexander agreed to his rather proudly with a loud "I DO"

Elsa agreed to hers quieter but it was still enough for everyone to hear.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss the bride" The Priest said.

Elsa and Alexander didn't need asking twice. They both kissed with a passion they had never experienced before. Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as the two star crossed lovers united in marriage.

But then just as they were about to pull back, the doors to the Church crashed open and a rifle shot filled the air! Several guests screamed and Elsa and Alex pulled out of the kiss, Alexander had his hand on his revolver immediately as he whirled around to see Fredrich Saberhagen standing there at the other end of the Aisle with a Lee Enfield in his hands!

"Miss me old enemy?" Fredrich asked sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Alexander snarled.

"Revenge! You get a victory and Love whereas I have lost my ship and have been locked in that dungeon for months! Now I am here to settle the score!" Fredrich replied with an evil grin.

Alexander realised what Fredrich meant just in time. As Fredrich aimed his stolen rifle, Alexander pushed Elsa out of the way and drew out his revolver.

Fredrich just smiled as he cocked the rifle and fired. Alexander fired at the same time. Alexander's bullet hit Fredrich in the shoulder sending him sprawling but Fredrich's bullet hit Alexander in the chest!

"ALEX NO!" Elsa screamed as she caught Alexander as he fell to the ground.

All of the guests screamed loudly at the sight. Guards began to lead everyone away, Olaf among the guests. Hans however leapt from his pew, drew his sword and held Fredrich in a headlock before the German could pick his rifle back up.

"Don't you dare move or I will slit your throat!" Hans growled.

Meanwhile Elsa held Alexander against her as Medical Officer Harper tried everything he could to save Alexander's life. Tears flooded down the Young Queen's face as Alexander's life blood spilt onto the Church floor.

"Elsa, I'm sorry" Alexander managed to gasp out.

"Don't apologise. You've made me happier than I have ever been in my whole life." Elsa replied, fighting back more tears.

Alexander's breathing began to become more laboured as blood began to fill his lungs. He coughed out a mouthful of blood before he croaked out "Elsa, I love you"

"I love you too" Elsa replied.

Alexander smiled one last time and he gently caressed Elsa's cheek before his eyes glazed over and he exhaled his last breath.

"NO, NO, NO! ALEX, ALEX PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Elsa screamed as she shook Alexander's body.

But it was no use. Alexander was gone.

(A.N I know, I am cruel for killing Alexander but I will say that he won't be out of the picture for long! Until next time, this is Thunder Child 14 over and out)


	30. Chapter 30

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 30**_

Elsa cried as she rocked back and forth, cradling Alexander's body in her arms. Anna and Kristoff held Elsa close, both of them sharing the same sadness Elsa did. It was Alexander who had saved their lives on multiple occasions and now he was gone. Hans still held Fredrich in a tight headlock with a sword at the German's throat.

Even though it was obvious, Elsa still wouldn't fully accept that Alexander was dead.

"Come on Elsa. He's gone" Anna said sadly as she rested a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa knew her sister was right so she wiped away her tears and stood up to her full height. In her right hand was Alexander's Webley Revolver. In her current state she knew she wouldn't be able to control her powers effectively but it didn't need any magic at all to fire a gun. Striding forwards, her Bridal Gown stained with Alexander's blood, Elsa strode over to Fredrich and pointed the revolver right between his eyes. Elsa was seething with raw anger and every fibre of her being begged her to pull the trigger and end Fredrich's worthless life but she had another plan in mind.

"Give me one reason to let you live! One Reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger right now" Elsa snarled her voice hoarse from crying.

Fredrich just gave a sadistic smile before he spat at Elsa's feet.

"All enemies of the Fatherland and their allies must die!" Fredrich said with a grin.

Elsa then aimed the Revolver at Fredrich's right knee cap and fired it. Fredrich screamed in pain before Elsa said "Get him out of my sight and make sure he suffers for what he did!"

Hans nodded before he dragged Fredrich out of the church to hand the German to the guards.

"I'll make sure of it" Hans said.

(A.N I know Elsa is acting out of character but she is upset over Alexander's death)

As Hans dragged Fredrich out of the chapel, Elsa collapsed to the ground and she began to cry again.

Just then Kristoff had a thought, he remembered reading something about Mages bringing their soul mates back from the dead one night when he was staying in the valley of the Living Rock with the Trolls.

He didn't know if this would work but he was willing to try.

"Elsa, I might have a way to bring Alexander back" Kristoff said as carefully as he could.

Elsa stopped crying and looked at Kristoff suspiciously. Anna was confused as well.

"What are you going on about?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff took a deep breath before he said "I remember reading something in the Troll Valley before I met you two about a Mage bringing their soul mate back from the dead"

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"I don't know if it will work but it is worth a shot" Kristoff replied.

Elsa nodded before she stood up and shouted "GET THE HORSES READY!"

Half an hour later, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff sped through the woods towards the Valley of the Living Rock at full speed. Alexander's body was encased in an ice coffin to stop it decomposing and that was riding on the back of the sled which Sven was pulling. Elsa rode by the side of the sled on her horse whilst Anna and Kristoff rode in the sled.

Elsa's heart pounded wildly at the thought of bringing Alexander back from the dead but even she knew it was a long shot. She still carried Alexander's Webley in her hand but now it was completely unloaded as it wouldn't be needed for this mission but Elsa wanted to give it back to Alexander if he was brought back to life or if he didn't come back, Elsa wanted to keep something that belonged to Alexander by her side.

Eventually after what seemed like an age Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven arrived at the valley. Oddly all of the trolls were awake and were waiting for them!

Elsa hadn't been here since the 'incident' which forced her into isolation but even she knew that the trolls would normally be asleep right about now.

Pabbie moved slowly forwards as Kristoff and Anna got off the sled and with Elsa's help they carried Alexander's body off of the sled and laid him down in front of the old troll.

"Pabbie, we need your help. More than ever!" Kristoff said urgently.

Pabbie glanced to Alexander's body and then up to Elsa. He saw the expression on Elsa's face and the look in her eyes that showed that Alexander was her soul mate and Elsa worried for him.

"Please. I love Alexander!" Elsa said whilst trying to hold back tears and gesturing to Alexander.

Pabbie looked thoughtful for a moment before he said "Your Majesty, the spell that will bring your soul mate back from the dead is a very powerful one and might not work!"

"I'll do anything for Alexander" Elsa replied.

"This Spell involves you sharing your heart with Alexander. But you have to be sure that he is the one for you otherwise you could lose your place in heaven" Pabbie warned.

"So be it" Elsa replied.

Pabbie nodded before he said "Ok, I'll do it."

Elsa moved closer to Pabbie and Alexander's body was moved closer to the two.

Placing one hand over Elsa's heart, Pabbie began to say something in some ancient long forgotten language. Slowly, bright icy blue light began to shine around Pabbie's hand and when he drew it back, revealing Elsa's heart. When Pabbie removed the Heart, Elsa gasped in pain for just a moment before the pain subsided.

Moving quickly but carefully, Pabbie moved over to Alexander's body and placed Elsa's heart over Alexander's bullet wound. With another few ancient words, Pabbie gently pressed down on the heart and it entered Alexander's chest as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and the other Trolls looked on.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all prayed that Pabbie's magic worked. Pabbie removed his hand and stepped back.

Alexander's body glowed with the same icy blue light that enveloped Elsa's heart, healing him from the inside out. As everyone watched, the glow grew brighter to an almost blinding glare before it suddenly snapped off. Elsa slowly moved forwards towards Alexander, silently praying Alexander would wake up.

A few moments passed and everyone began to lose hope. Until Alexander's eyes crashed open!


	31. Chapter 31

_**A war of the Icy Sea part 31**_

Everyone stumbled back in shock as Alexander opened his eyes and took in a very deep, gasping breath.

"Alex?" Elsa said, trying to get Alexander's attention.

Alexander slowly sat up and turned around to look right at Elsa. His familiar cheeky grin was on his face.

"Elsa, it's me" Alexander said.

Elsa didn't need any further encouragement; she immediately sprinted to Alexander and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the Snow Queen and the Battle-Cruiser Captain as they kissed for, what seemed to them, the First time in Forever. As Elsa and Alexander broke apart, Alexander winced as he felt a slight pain in his chest.

"What is it?" Elsa asked her voice full of concern.

"My Heart hurts" Alexander replied.

"No, Our Heart hurts" Elsa said, smiling now in a loving way.

Alexander was very confused so Elsa explained what had happened from his 'Death' to his Resurrection.

"So I have your heart inside me which is keeping me alive and your powers are keeping you alive?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, pretty much" Elsa replied.

Very slowly, Alexander got back onto his feet and Elsa stood next to him. Just as they were about to climb onto Elsa's horse, ready for the trip to Arrendelle, Anna asked

"Elsa, Alex, do you two want to build a snowman?"

Elsa and Alexander looked at each other for a long moment before they both said "Yes Anna, we do"

**The End**


End file.
